IT'S GETTING HOT IN HERE!
by FHB
Summary: UPDATED..(chapter 5)..what happens when the gang locks up bad boy Battousai and fiery Kaoru in the library? Maybe with the compassionate heat they feel, somebody could...clothesrips (gasps)
1. Meeting you!

****

It's Getting Hot in Here - 

chapter 1 

Fhb Pro. 

BxK **[RE-EDITTED AND RE-POSTED]**

[NO FLAMES PLZ!] See I am kind enough to bring it back. Please, don't have any angry or discomforting feelings for me, I would only ask you to see me deeply before you judge me…

______________________________________________________________________

Kenshin had been tired the entire week, if it was the last thing he'd do was go to school... and for some apparent reason he thought it fun to release himself for a summer's walk in the park... 

Kenshin looked at his hands, 'how much blood do I shed in the bright of day?? How much more blood will carpet the floor for money and man made worth??' 

*Sighs* 

He stopped and sat down on an old bench under a cherry blossom tree, and closed his eyes. * Giggle *

A girl playing with her small dog. Her iridescent bright blue eyes and taming shivering raven hair trailed in the air. she crouched and took a ball from the ridiculously fluffy dog. When she was about to throw it again, a tall blonde man walked up behind her and took the ball from her hand.

"Hey baby!" he kissed her neck… 

She gave a groan and snapped away from him…

"Josh, we've been through this! I'm not ready…" she spoke while looking intent into his eyes… 

He seemed to be the type to hear and cuss—according to Kenshin that is… 

"Aw come on Kaoru! You know you wanna be with me…" he gave a side smile. One of which Kaoru thought made her knees go weak and legs turn into jello. 'No! He's lying!' her inner conscience rattled. She stood firm and huffed… 

She snatched the ball away from his hand and threw it to the far end…where her little dog ran to… 

The dog for some reason stop when it came closer to Kenshin, and Kenshin made sure to speak: if you woof this way, its you and me dog!

Taking up the ball, he threw it up and down in his hands unconscious to the fact the dog had fled from him… 

Angered by the mere woman in front of him, he grabbed her tightly by the fists and looked intensely into her eyes… 

"Listen you! Whether or not you like it! Get something in that pretty head of yours…" he grabbed her by the waist and squeezed her to him… 

"And what's that?" she growled in anger

"That I don't take no for an answer!" he spoke curtly, and immediately his perverted lips found hers for a kiss so rude and immodest Kenshin snarled at. I mean to be real god damn frank he hell no didn't like what was happening to this girl. Nevertheless he had killed women, children and men without one care or single fear. Yet this raven head girl, with an angelic grace and wonder beam shining from her spoke she was different…

Kenshin didn't know for what dumb reason he didn't like this guy so he shot the ball into the guys wrist. The man groaned and quickly as he came he left. 

Kaoru seeing this, gasped. She went over and met her stranger. Cold he seem, but what could she do.

"Hello, uh—um, thanks for back there! Who knows what Josh would have done to me! He's such a creep! I-I'm Kaoru—Kamiya! I attend Tokyo's High School…" she trailed off as she saw his eyes gave off this 'I don't care so go away' look, which made her feel quite uncomfortable. Besides this, he had this cold face which probably were related to his attitude a whole lot. 

She took out her hand to shake his in the conventional shake, yet the hand never came. All he simply do was watch her hand with these cold pair of amber orbs… 

"O—kay! Well—uh, am—its such a lovely day today that I decided to take my dog Snowy out for a walk…he's so cute! Look at him…!" she bowed and looked at the cute dog puddle to their feet who watched quite meekly at the two… 

She stooped to pet the dog while Kenshin's gaze fell to the two… 

"Snowy! Say hi to Mr. Stranger!" she spoke to the dog, whom she raised its paw to give Kenshin a bye-bye wave… 

Kaoru sensed his chained up ki and so she backed off. A little. 

"So are you gonna tell me your name or am I gonna have to force it out of you?" she asked with pretty blues cocked in a side grin… 

He blinked back, and regarded the fact that some petite girl could get him to speak his name. 

"Please!" she smiled playfully 

Slowly he sighed, "my name is Kenshin"

"Ohh! Nice name!" she mentally slapped herself.

"So! Tell me something about yourself!" she implored… 

"Like what?" he answered coldly 

"Am! Like anything! What school do you go to?" she asked 

"I attend a private school! But my father is transferring me to Tokyo High in a weeks time!" he gave no cheers and happy tone that it was her school he was coming to or that even the matter it was she he were talking to! 

"Oh! Well I'll be checking up on you!" she grinned 

"Golly! I feel so loved there!" he said quite nastily cold 

"Like do you have a problem dude? I mean here I am trying to be friends with you and you're such a prick in the ass!" she rapped 

Okay: now everyone and Kenshin swore she'd never say that! So well for the innocence! 

Kenshin looked at her with a confused glare. 

She seemed good enough to be called an angel, when really her tongue was as foul as a demon! 

"You're not bad!" he said softly yet firmly 

"What? I beg your pardon!" she blinked back 

"You're not bad…I thought you were miss goodie goodie, apparently not!" he offered 

"Oh well whatever! I'm out of here you moron!" and she stomped away with her dog running behind her wagging hiss tail… 

'See you in a week's time Kaoru!' 

"Bye!" he spoke loudly 

She stopped and turned around. Deep inclined brows lay dangerously meeting him… 

"GO TO HELL!" she spat and off she was…

______________________________________________________________________ 

Authors Notes: Well the pairing gets better! Yes it does! I think this story will have some hentai or lemon in other words. I am not sure! Noting the fact that this fan fiction was deleted, this is the second attempt under a new name I am trying. All the work has been re-edited. Better for both parties…

Note: Over 97% of high school and college kids has intimacy before they're even twenty, so I'm not sure if hentai would be appropriate for teenagers. But I also have to follow the line that Kaoru isn't 100% innocent, and as far as modesty goes, she's the dancers queen for life… 

So please feel free to email or review. This may be a lemon according to my reviews and mailers… Thanks and do read on 

Review please! ^_^ 

_______________


	2. Sparks

****

It's getting Hot in Here - chapter 2 

Fhb Pro. 

BxK 

It had been one of the most blown-whistle days for the raven head. She really hated the creep, and to think she actually talked to stone cold Steve Austin. Aghh! What a geek… 

*** 

"Get up sweetheart!" Kaoru's mom called as Kaoru, who had been leaning against her wall sleeping, bumped her head and looked around in shock… 

'What what? I'm up!' 

Rubbing her eyes, she gave a tired yawn and made herself to her bathroom. Sleep was on her face, as tired spots were everywhere. Her butt hurt as she had slept in a very uncomfortable position. Today was her Algebra exam. I mean, even though her father was a college teacher in physics and her mom was a genesis, it didn't mean she were the complete brilliant mind they were. Kaoru washed up and began fumbling through her closet trying to find her shirt. Out of all the days she had to lose her shirt! 'I really hate stinking Mondays, they just stinking upset my stinking soul. Was does this stinking thing have to happen to stinking me!? She screamed in pure aghast until her mother peeped her head in and asked if she were ready. Kaoru gave a complaining groan and her mother entered. 

"You know Kaoru! I've always told you to prepare in advance for school! And look what you get!" she put a hand on her waist and watched Kaoru whose eyes were like a puppy's ones. 

--- 

"I promise mama, if you help, Kao will be a good chibi!" she hugged her mother's knees as she kneeled to hug them… 

"Hmm! I dunno!" Kaoru's mom twitched her lips in thought 

"Mommy! Please! I really need to find my shirt! PLEASE MY DEAREST MOTHER! I'LL DO ANYTHING!" she spoke 

"Anything??" there was an evil sparkle in her mothers eye 

Kaoru backed up inspecting her mother's eyes, "did I say anything…??" she laughed coyly 

"Mmm! I believe you did!" she watched her nails… 

Kaoru looked at her alarm clock time. 7:45am. Ekkk! (school for me begins 8) 

"Okay woman! It's a deal! Just help me find my shirt!" she spoke frankly… 

"Uh uh uh! Don't take me as a fool, you either take out the garbage, babysit Mr.s Unix son, or no shirt at all?" she asked… 

"All that mama?" she asked in a cute way while fumbling with her fingers… 

"Its that or I just won't help you!" she spoke frankly 

"Okay! It's a deal Kagome! Now help me!" she spoke and her mother made a silvery step to her basket of clothes and picked up a white polo shirt… 

"There! Remember your chores!" she laughed and walked out the door… 

"You're evil!" Kaoru crossed her fingers… 

Kaoru's mum gave a tease and then made her way out… 

'I think I'm, rubbing off too much on her! She's just as evil as me!' Kaoru thought and hurried with the shirt. 

Putting on the dark blue pleated skirt. She snap the fasten. Then looking at her hair she screw her face in distaste. Pacing it down with her hand, she button up her shirt half way and allowed it to come out her shirt as the tie was half way tied and worn incorrectly… 

Kaoru ran down the steps and made her way to the kitchen where her mother had been packing her instruments for work, likewise her father had just snapped the lock to his briefcase. 

"I'm ready dad!" and for a moment he looked up at her and wondered if he should start with the basics… 

"Am Kaoru, hunny, why are your clothes like that?" he asked 

"Long story dad! Lets hurry people! I'm gonna be late!" she pushed her mom and dad out the door and then ran back in. Taking a sip of the orange juice she spoke to herself, "now this is drinking good!" and she ran outside… 

Kaoru skated her butt across the car and made herself to the next side where she jumped and they were off. 

*** 

Kenshin walked to the principal's office as girls kept calling out to him. Referring sexy boy names. He gave them the stare and that's all they needed, why, they'd simply drop dead! 

Knocking on the vignette door which was framed in dark teak. He heard a man's deep voice call out for him to enter. Kenshin turned the knob and entered the air-conditioned room. The floors were carpeted and the tables and chairs were all rich looking, as a fancy vase here and there made the room look dashing… 

The man in the leather chair, was somewhat plump looking and well the gray patch on his head made Kenshin jump to the inference he needed a woman in his lil stressed out life. Kenshin dropped his bag to the floor and sat in the big chair… 

"It's a pleasure Kenshin Himura!" the principal took his hand out in the conventional meeting. Kenshin shook his hand and waited for the man to check out his so-so's and info's… 

"So…I hope you're a good boy Himura!" he spoke while he wrote in a slip of paper… 

Kenshin shook his head… 

"Are a good student?" he asked while his eyes raised to see him… 

Kenshin shook his head looking back with annoyed amber… 

"Or…" he gave Kenshin a naughty grin. 

'Or?' 

"Or have you come to look for pretty chicks?" he asked 

Kenshin gave a death striking gaze. This man shouldn't really be pushing his buttons or man he'd be all bloodied in a corner. Kenshin took a deep breath and the principal apologized… 

"Go to Block H, go through the hall and look for room 187!" he spoke, while he gave Kenshin the paper… 

Kenshin nodded and got up. 

"It was nice meeting you Himura!" he spoke 

Kenshin nodded from behind his shoulder and was off… 

~~~ 

Kaoru walked up the long flight of steps and made herself through block A. She really was late. 'Veni Vedi Vici' the Alizee song stuck in her head and she gave a grunt. This was no time to be thinking of music and heck the words were wrong to her situation… 

Skating around the corner, she entered block B. 'Aw man! This is gonna take forever!' 

Passing some of the jocks who gave a cunning grin, she did away with her blush and kept running… 

"Hey Kaoru!" 

"Hi Kao!" 

"Waddup doggie dog!" her friends greeted… 

She made quick good mornings and entered block F. 

Swirling the corner. She saw the hall monitor. 

A hand was raised, and Kaoru wondered what it meant as her feet couldn't seem to stop. 

'Uh-oh!' 

The hall monitor gave a scream and Kaoru gave a cheeky hi. 

"Get off Kamiya!" she screamed… 

"Man, I am! Ewww!" she screwed her face… 

"Kamiya that's the sixth time in a month. What the hell is wrong with you girl?" she asked while writing up a ticket… 

"Judy! Please, don't! Not today! I have exams…please!" she pouted… 

"Oh no! Its not gonna work! Kaoru stop showing me those puppy eyes…---arhh!" she screamed 

"Pretty please!" she showed silvery big blues and quivering lips… 

"Arhhh-----alright Kamiya, just this once, this once and that's it!" she spoke and Kaoru screamed and slapped her against the back. 

"OUCH THAT HURT!" she shouted as Kaoru kept running. 

Sighs* 'that girl really is a case!' 

*** 

Kenshin smiled at the tall girl who called out for him. He walked to her… 

"Hello!" he spoke to her while he watched her long nice legs… 

She gave him a sexy girl grin and began playing with his collar. Kenshin snapped back. He didn't really like contact like this. The girl leaned back and started, "my name is Tomoe Yukishiro! And what's yours?" she asked prettily 

For a moment he stood there asking himself the same question. 

"Kenshin!" he spoke slowly! 

"It's a pleasure…good looking!" she added 

He gave a weak grin and made a leave. He had to depart. 

Turning the last corner. He entered block H. 

'180…*walks* 181 *walks* 182 *walks* 183-184-185-186---187! Found yuh!' he sighed and knocked… 

The children inside had stopped their exam and looked at the door. "Please continue your exam!" she spoke and went to the door… 

Opening the door, a young boy with red hair and amber eyes greeted. 

"And hello! Who are you?" she asked nicely 

"Himura Kenshin! I'm a transferred student!" he handed her the slip of paper… 

She nodded and read the paper. "Well please…come in!" she spoke… 

"Class…" she clapped her hands 

The students looked at her and she continued, "today, we will be having a new student. His name is Himura Kenshin, so lets make him feel welcomed!" and she clapped while the children accompanied her… 

Entering the class, the girls just went crazy as they screamed among themselves, however, you couldn't say the same for the boys. Kenshin watched over the class. Girls screamed, while boys growled… 

He felt somewhat depressed. He had started over so many times, but when, would he ever have a permanent stay… 

He took a seat next to a black hair girl with green eyes. 

She averted her eyes, and she smiled… 

He looked at her and then back in front as the door had opened… 

Kaoru ran in. Bowing in apology the teacher gave her a lil spanking and then she sat with her examination paper… 

Filling it out, she checked it over… 

Students had been harassing the poor girl for answers including the girl beside him particularly… 

In the next couple minutes the teacher picked up the exam sheet and the children talked among themselves as she corrected them. 

The green eye girl kicked on Kaoru's seat and she turned. Not looking at Misao but the person at the side of her… 

"You…!" she pointed off… 

Kenshin grinned and leaned forward, "and good morning to you too Kaoru!" he smiled… 

__ 

bell rings(( 

Misao runs out. So does the class… 

The bell rang and Kenshin walked to Kaoru. She huffed, and he held her hand… 

She looked at his eyes with anger… 

"I'm kinna sorry chick!" he started off… 

"Are you?" she spoke angrily… 

"Listen! I was just tense…" he spoke while he sat on the table… 

Kaoru came closer to him… 

"So! Does that mean you always have to be so…" she touched his collar… 

He waited for her interaction… 

"So…forward!" she looked at his hands… 

He held her next hand, and brought her on his lap… 

She smiled. He grinned. And as if nature told them to be together and enjoy its beauty, they closed the distance. And kissed… 

Kaoru kissed with gentleness, while Kenshin gave a sigh on her lips and began kissing impatiently… 

Kaoru moaned as he ravaged her lips. His hands trailed to her ass where he gave a gentle squeeze… 

Kaoru moaned and Kenshin began giving Kaoru a suck tongue… 

Kaoru battled with his tongue… as they trailed off in pleasure filled moans… 

Misao who had ran out the class, had gathered some of her friends, as they looked for Kaoru… 

"I swore she came out you guys!" Misao spoke 

"Are you sure?" Sano asked… 

"Yes I'm positive!" Misao spoke as she kept pacing back and forth… 

"Well I dunno about you guys, but I still think tanuki is in class!" Megumi spoke… 

Misao who stood beside Aoshi and Megumi, seem to sneezed as the fluffy scarf in Megumi's head was fluffable (Misao's word) Megumi gave an angry stare where as Aoshi looked at everyone in pure coldness. 

"Aoshi hunny, didn't I tell you to smile for me!" Misao spoke as she tiptoed and leaned onto his broad hard chest… 

Aoshi didn't do anything but look at his girl. He had finally give into her after two years, and since it was true that he always loved her, he swore he'd never leave her alone. Unless of course she was horning… 

Aoshi gave a sympathetic face and kissed her quick on the lips. 

Sano laughed as he watched the two and Megumi turned to him imploring for her kissie… 

Sano stopped and looked down at his girl. She pouted her red lips and soon Sano leered forward and kissed her. The two couples seemed lost, that they hadn't even been aware of students watching them, but in a sense, what did they have to look at, it wasn't like they never saw students kiss or make out. Or—or, their parents smooch! 

Misao pulled back and with her instincts beating bad, she turned back and began walking to class. 

"Misao, class is this way not that way! Where are you going?" Aoshi asked while following her… 

"To class!" she spoke 

Megumi paused and along with Sano they followed… 

The gang pushed their heads in the class and was shock beyond all reason when they saw what they saw. There they sat-stood, something they were doing, sucking the next tongue, while the red head would occasionally lower his head and bit her neck, leaving her moaning… 

His hands were on her butt that he was squeezing… 

Misao leaned against Megumi's back… 

Then her nose began to twitch by the fluffy scarf! 

'Uh-oh!' 

Holding her nose, Misao gave Aoshi a smile until… 

"ACHOO!" Misao sneezed. 

"Sowwie!" she spoke and then everyone ran… 

Kenshin and Kaoru stopped and she straightened her shirt… 

"I-I---have to go!" she bade and Kenshin couldn't help but agree… 

'Why the freg are my emotions so blinking betraying…I hate this hormones shit…' 

She left the room, where she saw her friends' way at the end of the hall… 

"HEY GUYS! WAIT UP!" she spoke and she ran to them… 

"Okay you guys don't say anything French kissing! Got it?" Megumi spoke 

"Got it!" they answered 

"Hey Kao!" 

"Hi Kaoru…how was your day?" Megumi asked 

"Fi—ne! why?" she asked, somewhat shock as Megumi was always the hussy… 

"Can't I just asked…geez!" she rolled her eyes… 

Misao made a conversation, while Sano kept watching Kaoru's neck… 

"Something bothering you Sanosuke?" Kaoru asked… 

"Am---yeah! What's that red thing on your neck!?" he asked 

The crew gasped…while Kaoru went red… 

"Am, a mosquito bit!" she spoke…cheekily 

"It looks like a hikey! Whose the lucky guy?" he played around while everyone slapped their heads in mortal sell-out… 

"I-I told you, IT'S A MOSQUITO!" she shouted… 

"OKAY! IT'S A MOSQUITO!" he shouted back 

"GOOD!" she answered 

"GOOD!" he answered 

"FINE!" 

"FINE!" 

"NOW SHUT UP!" 

"WHY?" 

And everyone began laughing… 

"Am, Kaoru, why is your skirt like that?" Sano asked… 

'Uh-oh!' 

---- 

Authors Notes: Fhb thanks all those who reviewed her. Thanks. Those are extra kind reviewers. Thanks you guys. Urh, I hope you guys liked it. As you read along you see real teenager interaction. Please review me.

****

UPDATED FANFICTION FOR THIS WEEK: (under female Hitokiri Battousai account)

__

~Burning Desires for you- Chapter 2

~Good Girl gone bad- chapter 3

~Phantom- chapter 3.

NEW FANFICTION (under fhb account) : _Sweet Madness…_

Please review me. My work can be found in the R-section. 

REVIEW MINNA ^_^


	3. I'm crushing on you!

****

It's Getting Hot in Here - chapter 3 

Fhb Pro 

BxK 

Sorry I took so long to update and stuff, but it's school's fault. Enjoy minna-san!^_^

*** 

__

'Uh-oh' 

*** 

My day hadn't gone so hot and you'd clearly see why! 

"Class, your chemistry projects were completely horrible. I really must say I was expecting better, however---" the teacher manage to put a but in the sentence… 

"However?" the class repeated. 

"I will be making each and every one of you do a class assignment, which should be done in school and school alone. You will be paired up and whoever you get, you just go with! Understood?" she asked the class particularly looking in the cheerleader section. 

"Hai!" 

"Good! When I call your name, you will come forth and pick up a piece of paper in this box! Whichever piece you get has a person's name written on it, they shall be your partner, okay? Do I make myself clear?" she looked around and saw people nodding. 

"Good! Machimachi Misao!" the teacher called… 

'Aww man! I just hope I get Aoshi…' 

Misao walked to the front of the class where she looked at her friends and then back at the teacher. Pushing her hand in, she exited and read who she got… 

"SANOSUKE! OHH NO! NOT ME AND THAT DORK!" Misao rapped as she shook her head in an affirmative no… 

"Then I guess I should just place a, BIG, FAT, NICE, CIRCULAR, ZEROOO in your report card?" she spoke coldly. 

'Man, you know a bitch when you see one!' Misao thought. 

"Am, you know what? I really don't mind working with him… although he's so last century, weird, freaky and oblivious to your subject" she muttered softly. 

"I heard that, Machimachi, you can take your seat now!" the teacher spoke. 

"As you wish your majesty!" she hopped to her seat… 

"Takani Megumi!" the teacher called. 

'Oh boy! Pu-lez let me get Aoshi or Kaoru's man! Please!' she crossed her fingers as she went forward. 

Putting her hand in, she shoved it out and read, "No…there must be some mistake…I, no! I'm too high for this, I have a reputation to live up to!" Megumi quarreled. 

"Sorry toots, but no can do! Sit!" she order… 

"But—but--" Megumi was interrupted. 

"Takani, if you don't like it, then maybe you should understand that a zero will be coming!" she spoke coldly 

'Sometimes I really hate teachers. Aghh! That I do!' 

"Yukishiro Tomoe!" 

Tomoe went forward and gave Kenshin a wink who sunk in his seat from the paranoid angry gaze he was getting from Kaoru. 'Idiot' she whispered… 

Tomoe stuck her hand in confidently pulling out a paper with, "Kiyosato Akira!" she spoke…looking around for him… 

He gave a smirk and waved slightly at her. She smiled. 'This is gonna be fun!' as she walked silvery back to her seat. 

"BOYS!" 

"Sanosuke Sagara!" the teacher spoke 

"That's my name, now don't wear it out!" he placed his fingers up in joke… 

"Trust me, it's already worn!" the teacher sighed. 

'Was that an insult, cause I feel so unloved. Talk about rejected in the ass!' 

Twisting his mouth from side to side. "Abracadabra!" he hailed and out came his hand 

"Oh please! Bear me the excitement Bozo!" the teacher spoke monotonously 

'I wonder, is her man giving her it, cause shit! She looks like she's suffering from menopause.' 

"Komogata Yumi! Hello sweet thing!" Sano jumped his brows where Yumi rolled her eyes… 

"Next! Himura Kenshin!" she spoke and up he came in front the class. Pushing his hand in he hoped he got Kaoru's name… 

"Quando Ninsuko!" he spoke and saw a nerdy girl sniffing and giving him this totally retarded stare. One of which he was totally appalled in looking at. He looked back at the teacher and she pointed her finger back to his seat. 

'Damn!' he cursed… 

"Shinamori Aoshi and Kamiya Kaoru will be paired lastly! Lets get to work, shall we?" she spoke and began rubbing off the board. 

"NOO!" the class protested as they moved around. 

"No! I am not moving over there! Kiss butt rooster head!" Misao rapped 

"Oh, so I'm supposed to move aye?" he inquired 

"Well duh! It's gentleman like! Oh shucks, I forgot you ain't a man cause you have a squeaky voice like a wannabe pre-Modonna and you have too much toushie any girl will ever have!" she soured her face. 

Sano ran across while arrangement took place. 

Kenshin walked over to Ninsuko, where she wiped her nose and raised it out to shake his with this goofy grin on her face. 'Hey Walt Disney, I think I found Goofy's wife!' Kenshin gave a weak smile and began turning in front where he saw Aoshi sitting next to his Kaoru. He sighed off. 'He better keep his hands on his side or man, it's Sulphuric acid(H(2)SO4) in his ass…' 

--- 

The girls of Tokyo High ran down the steps as their original school plan had been cut when Ayumi Hamasaki, one of the most famous singers Japan ever had, arrived at the school, prepared to give a concert that would rock their world… 

Shaking the principal's hand, Kenshin watched Ayumi. She was nice, sometimes she looked like she was suffering from malnutrition and were plain ugly, while other times, she'd look like a total babe. He wasn't even a fan of hers. She sang good, high—medium, hardly low, but she was passable. Kaoru nudged his shoulder. Turning to her, she smiled. He could tell she was a huge Ayumi Hamasaki fan as she had a pen and papers out for autographs. Some Ayumi Hamasaki colorful names were written on her cheeks and forehead. Kenshin laughed a little. Kaoru was lost. Shaking her head, she looked in front where Ayumi walked up the stairs giving waves to the students. Wasn't her school fortunate to a 't'? 

Kaoru sighed in frustration as she had been trying to get her signature for a while now. She looked behind where Kenshin had been looking at her. She blushed slightly. Holding his hand, she leaned forward and whispered. "Help me get her signature!" she asked with her hot breath playing against his lips… 

"What am I getting if I do?" he asked as his eyes watched her lips. 

Bitting them, she leaned forward somemore. "A kiss" 

Kenshin grinned. He liked that… 

"Then kiss me!" he spoke… 

Going forward, she kissed him, where he deepened the kiss… 

Breathless and hazy, she looked up at him in a sluggish manner… 

'Kaoru…' he whispered her name… 

She hugged him and kept like that… 

Sano walked to Ayumi and wrapped a hand around her… 

"Hey beautiful!" he started… 

"H-Hello!" she spoke in shock… 

"I'm Sano!" he grinned 

"Ayumi!" she spoke sweetly (she's not flirting, she just has a nice voice) 

Sano nodded. He escorted her around. Even though the entire school were crowding around them, they still manage to get room to walk. Megumi placed a angry hand on her hip as she watched Sano… 

'And here he says I shouldn't flirt! Now whose the cheap bomb?' she wondered as she watched her boyfriend toy with the multi-platnuim singer. Sassy! 

___ 

After school, Kaoru went the school library where she and Aoshi had began doing their chemistry project. After a sermon for over two and a half hours from Misao, about flirtation, the both decided they'd make their study fast yet accurate. 

Kaoru went down to the G isle while looking in encyclopedia's for the basics, gamma rays and stuff. Aoshi called her forth and she ran into him. He held her back so she wouldn't fall. 

"Maybe running isn't such a good idea!" he spoke 

"Hmm…yeah!" she blushed as his hands were still, kinna on her shoulder. Realizing his hands still on her shoulder, he moved them off quickly, scratching his head and apologizing. This so wasn't the Aoshi she talked to (i.e. if Misao would let her! 

She quickly paced what he wanted and he opened the encyclopedia stating the facts and instruments they needed for their experiment. 

Kaoru nodded and went back into the isles looking for her Gamma ray book, one in which, kept a Victoria's secret Magazine she was viewing instead. (Nice way to study! Oh well finders keeper losers weepers). 

Kaoru sat on the table writing up the lab while Aoshi bade her since Misao had come by to pick him up and scoot. 'Yes Misao! Take your man! Before you think your best friend while backstab you!' Kaoru thought as she watched Misao and Aoshi leave. Sighing she went back to her work… 

Writing so intense she hadn't notice the light knock on the library door. 

A person sat on the chair opposite from her, where she jumped, startled that it may be a ghost. Holding down her heart she saw it was just plain Kenshin. Smiling, they began making converse. 

"So, would like die for me?" Kaoru asked while writing… 

"It depends what you'd be wearing!" a twinkle of evil in his eyes… 

"Pervert!" she laughed… 

"Hey. You got to love me one way or the other. Its my way or the high way!" he spoke while he pushed back his seat, showing her how much a big boy he was. Kaoru laughed. Kenshin really wasn't a bad guy, he just acted like it, sometimes… 

"So…big boy! What's your interest?" she asked dangerously silvery 

Kenshin shivered as he watch Kaoru placed the pencil to her lips idly tapping it on her under side while she looked at him with fond interest. Now there something you don't see everyday! Kenshin thought. 

"I can't reveal them!" he tried being serious… 

"Oh! Is that so?" she asked, "I'm just positive I can get you to tell em!" she spoke while standing straight… 

"Is that so, sassy miss?" he arched a brow as she walked around the table and came to him… 

"Uh-oh! That I can!" she spoke… 

Standing next to him she lowered her face to his… 

"You know Kenshin, I'm very naughty!" she bit her lips… 

"How much!" he swallowed hard as she unbuttoned two of her buttons allowing him to see her bra… 

"A-L-O-T!" she spoke seductively. Sitting on him, with her legs wrapped around him. She pressed their noses against each other. 

"We---!" Kenshin began but Kaoru cut him off to the touch of her lips against his… 

"Oh Kao--!" he moaned as he kissed her with erotic twists and turns… 

"Mmm!" she moaned… 

Diving her fingers in his rich red locks, he moaned harder, allowing her to arch herself in his lap… 

Licking her neck, she tangle and fisted her hands tightly in his head (don't rip his hair Kao) 

Putting his hands up her shirt, Kaoru shivered… 

She began to blow as the heat was becoming extraordinarily intense… 

Never had she felt so, so rude. Good. Damn good. Awaken if you asked her… 

He touched her heated stomach where she arched some more. Making loud noises, Kenshin covered her mouth with his. Sucking her tongue Kaoru tighten the lock around Kenshin's neck. Kaoru was prepared for his touch. Sucking her tongue greedily, Kaoru's moans became more dramatic and louder… 

The janitor who was down the hall, happened to hear feminine noises of either protest or pleasure. He looked in each room, scooping it with curiosity. When he came closer to the library, he realized it's source was the big book room. Walking fast, he entered to see a girl and guy sitting, however she was sitting on his lap facing him where she looked too engrossed to know someone was there. His hands were traveling up her shirt, while he was kissing her—with his tongue. Eww! 

"A-hem!" the janitor sort his throat 

Nothing happened 

"A-Hem!" he tried again 

Nothing happened… 

"A-HEM!" he tried the hardest and swore a sore throat was coming 

Kenshin and Kaoru stopped. Kaoru was again freaking, they shouldn't be like this. It was just too soon, yet she just felt so clung and attached to Kenshin. I mean, even though kissing him so immediate on his first arrival was somewhat too fast, she didn't care. She just understood that Kenshin saved her life, and in favor and reward he had her heart. She liked Kenshin, he gave a feeling of security and he wasn't the typical player in ass like Josh was. Who was ready for intimacy. Kenshin was just so easy going, he was the type of guy to work things with your pace and she thought it was kinna sweet that at least one guy in the world had it (no harsh feelings boys). 

Detangling, Kaoru felt all her thoughts mixed up. What now? She thought. Twice she had been at this kiss and tell game. She was really tired. Chemistry, her Ayumi Hamasaki's autographs to sell, her parents boring lectures and now Kenshin, the newest to her edition of her an unorthodox life. 

Kenshin tried helping Kaoru, but she refused. She gathered her stuff quickly and pushed them in her bag. Giving no good-byes, Kenshin could tell she was confused---maybe, even upset… 

He sighed… 

The janitor gave Kenshin a grin and Kenshin swore he'd curse… 

*** 

Kenshin walked home, he was tired and his muscles was all sore from all the kendo and dynamic sitting positions he an Kaoru indulged in. He wasn't even sure if his ass was there when Kaoru was on him… 

His thoughts were baffled. He looked at the flowers and nature. It was so beautiful. 'Xorena!' Kenshin's heart whispered… 

'I miss you so bad!' his eyes were becoming a dangerous shade of wild amber… 

Kicking some old soda cans, he diverged the normal path for home and headed into the park. When he arrived, many shallow headed girls came up trying a tactic which was so old to him… 

"I love your hair good-looking!" 

"I love your body gorgeous!" they spoke as they danced around him. Kenshin played no attention as his thoughts were damaged. Two women were riding the same cart in his head. 

'Mum…what would you do?' he wondered. 

Passing them, he sat on an iron bench, as Sakura's fell to the floor painting it a pastel shade of melancholy pink… 

He sat there, confused. Why was his life so crazy. He liked so many girls yet Kaoru came so different. She just had something so different he never saw in anyone before. His mom, Xorena was a lot like her… 

Maybe that was it… 

He sighed, he didn't know. Scanning his eyes around the park, he saw children laughing, some play fighting while others ate with their parents. Ice-cream men rode around in their bicycles, while college students sat around in groups studying, talking or maybe fooling themselves… 

He looked at his school logo… 

Such an ugly one he thought. Widening up his legs. He closed his eyes and focused… 

Focused on his mother's cheerful face. Then an image of her leaving the Earth made Kenshin's mouth twitch and eyes screw…

'Come on honey, throw mummy the ball!' Xorena spoke as Kenshin threw her the ball 

'Good boy sweetie!' she spoke as she threw the ball for his dad… 

'Heads up daddy!' the chibi Kenshin spoke as his mom threw the ball for him… 

Catching it, he threw it to Kenshin who caught it with ecstasy on his small face… 

His mother had stopped, as she said she wanted to purchase a water bottle. Kenshin and his father still played around, forgetting she even existed. The Sakura's painted the sky, as they feel crazily down… 

Kenshin still played… 

Alone---by himself now. 

"Mummy, daddy!" he spoke as he realized he was playing with no one… 

He ran and ran until he felt his insides churning with a numb pain. He was so small, and so afraid… 

"MUMMY! DADDY!" he screamed as the Sakura's fell blindingly in his path… 

Seeing blood on the floor, he followed it… 

"NO!" he screamed as he saw his mother and father bloodied in the stream… 

'Mummy…daddy!' he cried as the sakuras still clouded sight… 

Kenshin's eyes opened to see nothing more than the same world he shared… 

Ting! Ting** 

Kenshin jumped. Couldn't a man have an intimate moment to reflect? I guess not 

"What?" he asked sad and cold on the phone 

"Hey, is this a bad time to be interrupting? Thinking about a woman" his accomplice played 

"F*ck off! I'm not in the mood!" Kenshin held his head listening to the Jackass talk… 

"Okay Mr. Unsociable. No need to be so cranky. Listen man, I have other things to do than harass your ass, hey, that rhymes, anyways, as I was saying I have things to do, other people to talk to esp. those babes in the brothel house, but that really doesn't make a shit to you, so here's the update. Katsura said you have a mission to do on like Friday, it deals with school! So keep your shorts on! JA!" he bade… 

"Wait—wait!" Kenshin called but it was too late… 

"OH FO*K! I HATE IT WHEN HE DOES THAT!" Kenshin cursed loudly… 

People looked around and he gave them a cold stare and at some a middle finger… 

~~ 

Kaoru had been eating her beans with dead out life. She poked them lifelessly and cautiously as it she were dissecting a bug or something… 

"You remember those days dear?" Kaoru's mom asked her dad 

"Oh boy! I really hate these times!" Kaoru muttered under her breath… 

"Yes smoochums…!" he gave the pet name… 

'What's all this about?' Kaoru wondered as both her parents got up from the table and began dancing and doing there, "thang" as they would refer it as… 

Kaoru looked like she were about to hurl. Spare me the trauma, I know now I can see Exorcists, bring it on, Kaoru spoke…her parents were way more freaky than any girl who was possessed… 

"May I be excused!" Kaoru spoke as she got up and began walking away… 

"Kaoru! Honey! Are you alright? Are you sick? You didn't touch your food sweetheart!" Kaoru's mom spoke worried… 

"Uhm, I'm fine mom. I'm not hungry, just a lil tired. I-I'm going to bed now! Good night!" she waved off… 

"Nightie night sweetie!" they spoke… 

Kaoru was stifling. Ever since she arrived home, she'd been having these weird feelings about Kenshin. At dinner, he was all she could think about. But why? 

So what if they kissed twice. It didn't really finalize in black kanji that they were boyfriend and girlfriend or even digging. She fell on the bed looking at the ceiling. 'Then why do I feel so damn attached to him?' a hand trailed to her heart. She remembered how his fingers played on her stomach, how they groped her butt. How he sucked her tongue! No guy, ever made her feel so—good. Josh was just a 100% pervert to the ass, and well if he knew the meaning of relationship then Kaoru thought he knew soo much! 

Besides that, hormones ran his mind. Flicked up perverted ones, unlike Kenshin's own, they were run under smart jurisdiction. She could feel it in his caresses… she knew he had so much more to offer, and what he gave was just a scratch of the surface as he endured much to restrain himself. Sighing, she hit her pillow again and again on her face, until she brought it over and screamed in it… 

Life was so bogusly unfair. This relationship with Kenshin was becoming too much. She was determined more than ever to settle her thoughts, scratch that, their thoughts… 

She raised the phone and looked in her diary for his name… 

Her nail paced over the names, until it landed on a pink, yellow, and purple ink name, Kenshin. Seeing the number, she began to dial it… 

Waiting…she realized the idiot wasn't picking up the phone. 

'Oh come on, pick it up…come on! Wouldn't this baka ever pick it up?' she wondered… 

"Hello…" a calm voice answered… 

'Uh-oh! I think I swallowed my tongue!' as fear conquered her… 

*** 

An: 

Whose Ayumi Hamasaki. If you don't know, a quick note, she's the best female singer in all of Japan from my perspective. Most Japanese people listen to her music. She has a couple albums out and no people, she never visited a school I could think of. Sorry for the statements of her malnutrition and stuff! I'm sorry… 

Well I do hope I get some nice reviews… 

I'd like that a lot! 

Should I continue? No/yes??

____________


	4. Beachfriends and sun

****

It's Getting Hot in Here

Chapter 4 

FHB 

BxK 

************** 

__

For a moment everything in life made sense. Troubles had answers, and equations had solutions. Everything was solved in this one perfect, right and authentic moment… 

Kenshin and Kaoru danced in one of the gardens during a ball at Japan's Royal palace. Suddenly he stops, drops down to one knee, and pulls a beautiful ring out of his pocket. All around them couples stop dancing to see what's going to happen next. "Kamiya Kaoru," he starts while Kaoru gasps in shock, "will you make me the happiest man alive by being my wife?" Kaoru wipes away tears and nods, speechless. Kenshin and everyone cheers. 

``` 

"Run Kaoru…" Kenshin shouted as gunmen chased the two into a maze of beautiful gardens. The night was a silvery ebony as stars littered the sky with a jewel like sparkle. The moon was blue and the wind was gentle yet icy… 

The breath of the wind blew threw their hair, as the firm earth was like a painted ground of black and dark green… 

"JOU-CHAN! KENSHIN! WHAT THE HECK YOU GUYS RUNNING FOR?" Sano asked… 

"RUN!" the two shouted… 

"Eh?" he turned behind them and saw men with (loads ammo) guns… 

'This is bad…have I mention, real bad!' 

Sano began running with the two as they all head into a denser area. The maze of greenery was becoming beguiling and most certainly frustrating… 

Kaoru turns her head behind seeing a gunman aiming for Kenshin. Running in front…a gunshot ripped the air… 

Kaoru lets out a blood curling scream as she stumbles to the floor. Kenshin turns his head around to see her screaming and holding her stomach… 

The dark liquid over lapped her fingers as she went down…so slow… 

The world then made no sense. None. Everything evil was adorn now. Everything right was destroyed and common sense to choose to live was a flip of the coin… 

"KAORU!" Kenshin screamed… 

Sano had been looking at his little Jou-chan and then began running into useless battle. Battling honorably with his fists into flesh and bone, his attempts were feeble and futile. Another shot ripped the air, and another who is loved…another warrior, falls. But this time with no breath… 

Kaoru groans as she watches her friend die in one shot, sacrificing his life for hers…for theirs 

Tears fill her eyes as she spoke she didn't want to die and leave Kenshin. 

Kenshin kneels and holds her. Holds her soft face telling her she's going to be alright. 

"Shut up Kaoru…y-you're going to be fine!" Kenshin tried promising… 

"K-Kenshin…" she cried as tears filled her now sad orbs… 

"It's all my fault. Forgive me Kaoru…" he begged…She shook her head firmly… 

"No…it isn't. I loved you…so I kept you safe. We are one darling…(she begins to tremble and turn pale) not in the physical…b-but in here (she places her hand on his heart) in here…forever. I l-love you!" her voice faded… 

"NOOO!" Kenshin screamed as she became limp… 

"NO KAORU! NO! DON'T LEAVE ME! P-lease!" he wailed… 

Kenshin held her. Close. 'She is mine. I love her and I will do everything in my will to be with her…!' 

Kenshin gritted his teeth as he held beauty so fine, mind so great and artistic kindness so divine to waste. She was gone… 

"NOOO! I HATE YOU GOD! I HATE YOU!" Kenshin blamed… 

"NOOOOO!" he screamed… 

* "NOOOOOO!" Kenshin screamed… 

He sat up on his bed sweating, with a pulse ever so fast… 

'It was a dream…' 'It was a dream!' he corrected himself… 

'A very bad dream!' he placed his face in his hands… 

He peeked at the time from his partly opened out fingers. 

*5:17pm* 

Falling back into his pillows, he thought, did this dream have something to do with the future… 

"Did it?" he wondered as he stared off … 

*** 

"Hello!" a grumpy female answered… 

"Hello!" the male voice spoke 

"Who the hell is this?" the girl grumbled as she rubbed her eyes and looked at the time, before the person could talk she cut in, "do you even have consideration of other people sleeping ("Uh--" he tried cutting in) Uh nothing pal! You should know better than to call so fricking early on a beautiful woman's head. We do need our beauty sleep as only few of us exist. If you ever call me so blasted early again I'm going to cuss you from your mother's side to your dead ancestors sides? Got it? Now…who are you?" she asked 

"Misao…this is Aoshi!" he spoke neutrally, as if he weren't affected… 

Misao's eyes were wide and immediately she fell of her bed… 

"Aoshi--baby I am so sorry!" she tried apologizing… 

"It's okay Misao…now I know what time "definitely" not to call!" he played around 

"Hey…it's early…" she explained cutely. He laughed… 

"Really Misao, you are right, waking others up so early is very rude!" he spoke 

"Mmm! Not really…I do it all the time to Kaoru-chan…" she yawned as she was fully awake now 

"Oh! And what does she do?" he toyed 

"Well, first of all she doesn't start on people, she probably wines, but she listens out to me. She's a good friend and I know I can trouble her whenever I feel like it." Misao giggled at how evil she was sounding 

"Misao, that is so wicked!" Aoshi spoke 

"I know! But Kaoru-chan never seem to tell me to stop, or beat me for it" Misao gave a point, "but that's not the point! Why did you call me hun? Something wrong?" she asked sweetly 

"Kinna!" he spoke biting his lip 

"What's wrong?" she asked 

"I've been having these erotic drea---!" he tried explaining until Misao hung up… 

'Aoshi! You pervert!' she laughed and disconnected the phone wire… 

'Teach you not to mess round with a beautiful Japanese woman…!' she fell back in her bed. 

'Now where was I in my dream?' she tried remembering, 'Ah, yes, Aoshi was taking off my clothing!' whose the pervert now?

*** 

Tokyo High flourished with life about half past seven. Merriment and chaos was embedded everywhere. Children laughed, while others freaked out. Ah, yes…this was Tokyo High on a stupid Tuesday… 

Kaoru grumbled, as she hit some girl's shoulder and threw down boys books with her shoulder and power walk. Damn, she was angry… 

Walking fast and angry she came to her locker. Placing in her combination, a tap to her shoulder soon came… 

"WHAT?" she turned around angry… 

Misao stood there sad, shock and in a state of: did you just say that? 

Kaoru didn't apologize… 

"Okay…what happened!" Misao asked, as she leaned against the locker beside Kaoru's while watching her nails… 

"Nothing, right!" she spoke angrily 

"Listen girlfriend, I can take shut up, go away and see yah, but what I can not take is when a Japanese sistrine (sister) has to come up to me with some bogus, stink ass problem! So, as I asked before, what's the probs?" she asked with an English accent on 

"Am I that transparent?" she asked softly 

"Oh yeah! Big time! The WHAT (she screamed it back) wasn't hard to delude the answer!" she giggled… 

"Oh shut up Misao!" Kaoru joked… 

"So, seriously, what's the matter?" she nudged Kaoru's shoulder… 

"Well!" Kaoru began blushing… 

"Oh my god! You called him didn't you?" she asked while she began coming hyper… 

"Well--not exactly--but wait, how did you know that?" she asked while double checking 

"I just know!" Misao grinned while giving a big peace sign 

"I see! But still, that's not why I'm so cranky to a 't'" Kaoru spoke 

"What do you mean? then why were you in hyper drive miss?" she asked 

"I have my monthly's!" Kaoru blushed like hell 

"Ouch!---sorry girl!" Misao pat Kaoru's shoulder 

"I know! And I hate it so much! Why did god have to make the female race suffer so much! I mean when you think about it, its women who go through you-know-what, its women who get breast cancer, its women who get pregnant and carry an infant for nine months. It's a woman who has to skin her crap to get her baby out and it's a woman who has to go through menopause…" Kaoru reckoned… 

"True Kao, but what can we do?" Misao asked… 

"Be beautiful, cheeky and amazing while we have our young age!" she posed like a model 

"Pss! People are watching you girl!" Misao whispered 

Kaoru looked around and saw that Misao was right, ducking her head inside she gave a peace sign and apologized… 

*** 

"So you're Kenshin aye?" Sano asked… 

"Yeah, why?" Kenshin asked 

"A lot of the girls in this school are just screaming for yuh! Name's Sano…" he shook Kenshin's hand 

"Nice to meet yuh!" Kenshin shook his hand 

"Well…do you have any friends?" he asked 

"Am…only Kaoru!" he spoke and blushed to an extent 

"I see! Well how bout you join the gang. Both boys and girls gang, oh trust me miss righteousness is in it…you do know who that is?" he blinked one of his eyes… 

'Of course I know! Kaoru couldn't be hard to detect you know!' 

"So…since we're like friends and all, how bout you buy me a cheesecake, a double fudge---" he trailed off as all Kenshin did was sigh 

'This is gonna be a looong day!' 

"An apple pie!" Sano continued… 

'Very long!' 

*** 

Kaoru went to the girls bathroom to do her thing at recess, while Misao waited patiently outside. 

"Hey Misao!" Sano spoke as he came up with 'the gang' 

"Hey…" she waved 

"Where's Jou-chan?" Sano asked 

Misao pointed off the toilet. 

"Oh…" he asked no more questions… 

A while later, the blue eye raven hair girl came out… 

"Finally! What the heck were you doing in their, shitting for all of us?" Sano asked 

"SHUT UP!" Misao and Kaoru shouted… 

"O--k!" he yelped… 

"So, where to gang?" Kaoru asked while taking her books from Misao 

"Well! I wanted to make a lil announcement! So listen up!" he spoke… 

Everyone turned to him, with either a badass attitude or lackadaisical role. 

"Alright! I will like to introduce the newest member to the gang, his name is Himura Kenshin!" Sano stepped aside and then a tallish and one hell of good looking boy was viewed. 

Kaoru was shock, but you couldn't say the same for the others… 

"So, now we're all paired…!" Sano spoke 

"PAIRED?" Kaoru repeated… 

"Yeah! Me and my fox, Aoshi and his weasel and Kenshin and you…" he grinned… 

"We are not going around!" Kaoru made a thin line 

"Oh…well…maybe you could just pretend to be!" Sano laughed… 

"Listen you, we're not digging on each other and that's a big issue, so I hope you can get your screws and washers tight in that big head of yours before I pound you so deep in the Earth you'll be coming through Chile!" she glared… 

"Yes madam!" he swallowed hard 

As Kaoru lead the way to café, Sano made a statement, "she's not always like that! But trust me, she's always scary, crazy lil tanuki!" Sano aware 

"I HEARD THAT SANO!" Kaoru shouted while running him down. 

As the gang continued walking, each 'pair' together. Kenshin and Kaoru had been blushing more than ever, and everyone was becoming very paranoid at the stupid grinning and red stain on their faces… 

Kaoru not realizing that she had ice-cream in her hands…accidentally dropped it… 

Kenshin caught it on her lap. 

"Thanks…" she smiled…until she watched down and realized where his hand was… 

Blushing crazily, Kenshin did the same… 

He placed the ice-cream on the table where she took a couple more minutes to stop the hot burn on her face. Thanking him with over fifty mistakes, he answered back with probably an equal amount of errors. 

'WHAT'S HAPPENING MAN?' the gang wondered… 

"So, what did you guys dream of?" Sano asked, knowing Aoshi and Misao the perverts of the century… 

"NOTHING!" everyone blurted out… 

"Okay! Now that is such a lie! Jou we start from you!" Sano spoke… 

"Aww man! Why do I have to start?" she groaned 

"Or, we could always ask your man to start!" Sano grinned 

Kaoru glared at him and began, "well fine, since you had to put it like that, then fine, I'll start. Don't laugh though. I was watching the trailer for Jungle Book 2 last night, and well I dreamt that I was dancing along with the little boy and bear. It was fun…" she blushed… 

Everyone began laughing and Kaoru pouted, "you guys promised not to laugh!" 

When she turned to her side, Kenshin smirked at her. 'At least you didn't laugh!' 

The gaze became thick when both blocked off all the talking and laughing from the café students. There they were, together on the same bench, close, and gazing into each other's eyes. 

"Pss! You guys look!" Sano pointed off at the two 

"They keep doing that! I guess now they like each other!" Misao rapped 

"But jeez, they're so pathetic just looking at each other like that!" Megumi flipped her hair over her shoulder. 

"We should get them together…" Aoshi spoke 

"Good idea hun, but how!?" Misao asked 

"I dunno!" came the answer 

"HELLO!" Megumi broke the two from their romantic, sickening gaze (trust the fox to break a wonderful moment) 

"Your turn, Ken-san!" Megumi began haughtily laughing as Kaoru got up and slammed her hand on the table. 

"Megumi stop flirting! That's very rude, and wrong! Don't flirt with Kenshin!" she spoke so loud that the entire café was watching her… 

"Why not? Is he your boyfriend?" she asked 

Kaoru began blushing. She sat back down in her seat and folded her arms… 

"Ken-san your turn!" Megumi leaned forward biting her lip. Kenshin gave her dead cold amber stare. 

"I had a dream of men attacking me…they wanted my money…and that was it!" he spoke very cold 

"Man, no need to lie so bad. Geez, you and Jou couldn't lie if your lives depended on it!" Sano spoke 

"SHUT UP!" the both spoke coldly 

"Okay---" 

*INTERMISSION BELL- recess over*

Kaoru stood up and began leaving. Misao followed her as everyone went their own direction. 

Misao had seen Kaoru. She was walking very fast to class. Maybe too fast. Misao passed through the cheerleader squad… 

"HEY WATCH WHERE YOU'RE WALKING…weasel!" the cheerleader spoke silvery as Misao stopped and turned around… 

"What you call me yo?" Misao asked 

"W-EASEL!" she spoke with every letter being pronounced… 

Misao walked up to the cheerleader, and gave her one solid slapping. "That teaches you to miss with me!" Misao huffed away… 

(maybe that was too fast) 

Misao entered the Physics class where everyone gave her a cold stare. 

"What's up!" she raised her in salutation 

"Sit Makimachi!" the teacher spoke 

"Yes sir!" she scrambled her way to Kaoru… 

"Hey, what's up!" Misao spoke 

"Shh!" Kaoru hushed her while looking at the board… 

"Kaoru you know what I heard?" she spoke 

"Shh!" Kaoru tried 

"Oh come on!" Misao argued. 

"Misao! Be QUIET!" she whispered fiercely 

"That's it! Makimachi and Kamiya, detention at lunch time (my school does that)" the teacher spoke 

"But sir!" the girls argued. 

"Would you like the time to be doubled ladies?" the teacher asked… 

"No sir!" they sighed in bad lucky… 

*** 

Lunch had come and the gang sat outside under a huge Sakura tree. Misao and Kaoru had a short detention since Kaoru begged the teacher, and had fortunately gotten through. 

Misao fell in Aoshi's lap, kissing his lips and hugging him. Kaoru fell between Sano and Kenshin… 

"What happened, you look beat!?" Sano spoke 

"You think! Ask that oh wise one there!" she pointed at Misao 

"What happened?" Sano asked 

"Detention!" she sighed as Aoshi wrapped her up… 

"I see!" 

Kaoru leaned back on her hand, as her hair blew. The closed eyes of the hot tempered woman just made Kenshin drawn to her. The few spicks of light that fought through the branches, caressed her cheeks and pink lips, inviting him more. She looked so peaceful, so calm…so beautiful… 

She opened her eyes, and had manage to see Kenshin looking at her. She bit her lip, which made matters worst. Her lips were the only thing he concerned himself with, as he made faces to the way she bit them. She made a slightly seductive face, and Kenshin knew his heart was gonna stop… 

All the while, the couples kissed, hugged and kept warm. 

Kaoru couldn't help it, the feeling was neutral. Leaning her head on Kenshin's shoulder, she closed her eyes and breathed in his scent of rich cologne, Curve. Kenshin, slanted his eyes to her. She was so pretty, her hair then danced to her cheek, where he brushed it off, and gently touched her face… 

She smiled at him, and he knew, it was permission to wrap his hands around her. Draping a hand around her, she sighed and wondered if life could get anymore wonderful… 

"AWW ISN'T THIS CUTE?" Misao shouted loudly at everyone 

Everyone jumped… 

"Before everyone falls asleep and forget we have Chemistry, Calculus and Home Economics, let me make a statement, quickie, aight? Good! Well remember I've been telling you guys we have a long weekend coming up soon, as it's Elderly day? Ne?" she asked 

"Hai!" 

"I've been working a plan with my parents! They know these rich dudes who own this beach house which is for rent, we have three days of no school, so lets rent it you guys!" she spoke, "all whose up for it say I?" Misao spoke 

"I'm in like hell" "I" "I" "I" "I" 

"So how about it Kao?" Misao asked 

"I have to ask my mom!" she spoke cutely… 

"AWW MAN!" everyone growled at her, "what?" she asked 

"You are such a Barbie girl!" Misao rapped, "she's too fregging good!" Sano spoke 

"YEAH!" everyone agreed, 

"Megumi loan me your phone!" Misao spoke… 

"Why---I only have bout ten dollars on it (cards)" she spoke 

"So, I don't care!" Misao spoke, Megumi handed her the Nokia cell… 

Misao dialed the woman who was ahead of plans, of answers and possibility, Kaoru's mom. 

"Hello, aunt Kagome! It's me Misao, how are you? ---That's great, can I possibly ask you a big favor…okay great, can Kaoru come along for the weekend to this beach house which I most likely got? Please….pretty please, with sugar on top. Please I really, need to get and answer" she begged… "if she wanna go?" Misao turned to Kaoru, who had been resting up… 

"Kao your mom wants to talk to you!" she spoke while handing her the phone. 

"Hey mummy! Yup your baby-girl has been good. I'm not sure if I want to go!" she spoke evilly watching everyone, who gave her a angry face… "yes yes mom, I wanna go…please! Thanks…I love you mom, bye!" she end the call… 

"I'm going!" she cheered… 

"WOHOO!" everyone cheered except Megumi… 

"What's up fox?" Sano asked 

"Don't you baka-yarous know that you're suppose to call the owners first, see if you get the place and then cheer!?" she rolled her eyes 

"She does have a point!" Kenshin spoke 

Misao took back the phone, with Sano and Aoshi holding Megumi back. 

"Hey Mr. Takada, it's me Misao, so what's the fee on the beach house? Great…am, I'll have it. But five of my friends will be coming along, is that okay, --it is…great, ja!" she bade 

"Okay people, we're in business. Just make sure and buy up some supplies and we leave Friday afternoon with somebody's car! Who has a car?" She asked 

"I?" each of the males spoke 

"Okay, one things for sure, I don't want you Mr. Sano driving us to an early grave, when heck, you don't heed the don't drink and drive statement. Aoshi, you told me your mom is using the car for the weekend that's why you don't need to ask. And hello Kenshin, I didn't know you had a car!" Misao spoke 

"Yeah!" Kenshin spoke 

"What kind…" she asked 

"I don't have really a car!" he spoke 

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU SHRIMP?" she shouted up at him and held him by the collar. 

Kenshin snapped from her (he is Battousai) . "I have cars…" he spoke gruffly. 

"Okay handsome! Names?" she spoke 

"Benz, Audi, Infinite- Q35 and a black Jaguar…I worked for them all!" he spoke seriously… 

"OH MY GOD!" the girls all screamed… 

"Hate it when they do that!" the boys scratched their ears… 

"Okay, we want to borrow the Benz!" Misao spoke 

Megumi fell in Kenshin's arms and wrapped her hands around his neck, "no the Jaguar!" 

Kaoru pushed her off and made her way on his lap, "the Audi!" she spoke 

"No the Benz!" "No the Jaguar!" "No no no! we go with the Infinite" the boys settled 

"Please!" the girls said cutely… 

"Hey, don't look at me, look at redhead here!" Sano pat Kenshin on the shoulder 

"Please Ken-san!" "Please Himura!" "Please Kenshin!" they all begged 

'Too much attraction!' 

"Girls!" he tried getting through 

Megumi, Misao and Kaoru all sat on his chest while looking at him in the eyes. All he saw was green, blue in the middle and burgundy eyes looking at him. 

"Please Ken-san!" Megumi begged… 

"You know what, I don't mind going with the Benz!" Kaoru agreed… 

"Shut up tanuki!" Megumi shouted 

"You shut up fox!" Kaoru rapped 

'Oh boy!' 

After a hectic week, Friday had finally arrived. Kenshin had chosen the Benz, since it was the most bet car. Besides it was red and hoodless. Who wouldn't fall for it. 

Misao had packed up her stuff and heard the car horn outside. Moving the curtain slightly, she saw Kenshin and Aoshi in the car, looking very sexy. 

Waving that she'd be there in a second, she screamed at how cute her man looked and ran down the steps… 

Reaching the door, she called for them to come get her stuff. 

Pushing in her stuff, Misao sighed as she went in the back seat taking in all the sun she could. Plus space, while she had it. 

Then it was Megumi's and Sano's apartment. The two were as usual holding hands, with some small language, at least some people packed light, unlike some who brought their entire house with them. 

Then it was Kaoru's house. They waited for the raven head girl, who wore a baby blue bikini like top whereas she was clad in a short fitted white shorts, and a white fisher's hat. She looked good, as her hair flew in full length. Kenshin placed down his shades, gawking at how fine she were. Pulling them back up Kaoru pushed her luggage in and jumped in the back seat with the girls… 

Driving off, she opened a paper bag, and gave each of them a fresh hot baked chocolate chip cookie her mom made. 

"You didn't bake it, ne Jou?" Sano asked 

"No Sano…my mom did!" she spoke 

"Great! Now hand me the whole bag!" he spoke 

"No! everyone gets one…!" she spoke and handed them each a hot cookie… 

Kenshin who was driving, was feed by the raven head. Breaking it in pieces, she shoved it in his mouth while she chewed her own. Kenshin liked this. It felt good. Breaking a piece of the cookie, she idly placed it in his mouth, making his teeth grasp her finger at one time. 

"Ouch!" she bit the sore finger…making Kenshin grin.

"Hey you guys, I got the new Eminem and Linkin Park cd." Sano spoke… 

"What Meteora" Megumi asked 

"Nah! Reanimation!" he spoke 

Pressing the cd open botton, he put the Linkin Park cd on and pushed it back in. Pressing play, they heard a short Krawling in my skin, theme song… 

The second song made everyone cheer as they sang to it. 

"YOU LOVE THE THINGS I SAY I DO--" 

"YOU LIKE TO THINK YOU'RE NEVER WRONG…!" 

They all sang. 

The music was loud and everyone just enjoyed it… 

Kenshin turned the corner and was now on Tokyo's huge High way… 

Reaching the traffic light the car began stopping as the light turned red. Music banged loudly as young guys looked at the very attractive females in the backseat. 

"Hey, pretty girls!" a guy called as the car was beside Megumi… 

They turned their faces in front not minding them. 

"Aww come on! Wanna dirty play with some real boys!" the boy spoke 

"F*ck off!" Sano spoke icy cold 

"Ouch!" the boys laughed… 

Kenshin pressed the button and up came the hood. 

Kaoru sighed. 'Good thinking Kenshin!' 

Kenshin placed on the air-condition and lowered the music so it was soft. After about two hours of driving. Kenshin stopped for gas. Everyone switched around except Kenshin, and since Kenshin couldn't go to Kaoru, she came to him. Sitting next to each other made tensions thick, and made Sano sleep who sat next to Kaoru, since he was very comfy in front. About three hours later, they still drove. Conversation time. 

"Okay, if you see multi-colored car say It's-my-life-now-or-never!" Aoshi spoke 

"Okay!" 

The words probably escaped everyone's lips, as all different types of cars droved from east to west, north to south… 

"Lets play a different game! Truth, Dare, Double dare, Promise to repeat!" Kenshin spoke 

"Okay.." everyone agreed 

"Alright, we start from Kaoru…" Sano spoke, "Okay!" came her soft voice… 

"Truth, Dare, Double dare, Promise to repeat?" he spoke 

"Promise to repeat!" she answered 

"Okay, say I Kaoru," 

"I Kaoru" she spoke 

"am so fricking in love with Himura Kenshin and I will suck his!" Sano grinned 

"SANOSUKE SAGARA!" Kaoru shouted, "hey toots, you choose…" Sano had a point 

"Arhh! I Kaoru am so fricking in love with Himura Kenshin, and I will suck his…" she growled 

"His dick!" Sano spoke 

*Gasps* 

"Say it!" Sano ordered… 

"No!" she shouted, 

"Fine, you must at least get thirty cuffs on your back--that's the rules babe!" Sano played around 

"And I will suck his--(she says lowly) his dick!" she groused out… 

"I can't hear you!" Sano played around 

"AND I WILL SUCK HIS dick!" she shouted 

"Good! Now say the entire thing!" he laughed. Kaoru cuffed him down. 

Kenshin blushed but continued to drive with solid rippled muscles. He looked like dead on sexiness 

"Megumi, you are the worlds ugliest beast I have ever seen!" Misao ordered Sano to speak… 

"Come on!" he spoke 

"SAY IT!" Misao ordered… 

"Megumi-you-are-the-worlds-ugliest-beast-I-have-ever-seen!" he spoke quickly, everyone laughed while Megumi growled and Sano sulked… 

"Okay Kenshin, Truth, Dare, Double dare, Promise to repeat?" Megumi asked 

"Dare!" he spoke 

"Okay, I dare you to (she grins evil) to stop the car, get out the car with….(she looks around) take Kaoru with you, let her lie on the car, and kiss her with your tongue!" Megumi spoke 

"I--ca" he spoke 

"DO IT!" she ordered… 

Kenshin stopped the car in the shoulder and came out with Kaoru following him. 

He looked at her eyes, she was so pretty. Her hair was wild, but nevertheless she was beautiful. Pushing her back gently, Kaoru froze instantly in her position, her body was paralyzed and unresponsive to her mind as his face edged closer to hers. She felt Kenshin's lips graze hers then she suddenly reached a hand up to the back of his neck and cupped the shape of his head to push them closely together. She closed her eyes and just took it all in. The ends of her nerve-endings went numb as her lips slowly parted in a sigh and he seized the opportunity and started a French-kiss. As the kiss deepened, Kaoru felt ready to collapse. It was as if her heart had dissolved to form a puddle beneath her. She fleetingly wondered how Kenshin became so skilled at doing this, but she didn't really care... she'd take anything she got. And so they continued on in lip-lock until Kaoru, with her lungs burning, felt like she couldn't possibly take any more. Reluctantly, she pulled away from him and inhaled deeply. So caught up in the moment had she been that she hadn't even bothered to breathe, not that it mattered to her, anyway. 

Kenshin looked romantically sexy at her with his heaved breathing. The way they were just too close. Kenshin licked his lips, while Kaoru bit hers… 

A group people passed them and told them to find a bed. Kenshin and Kaoru went back into the car, where everyone cheered them. Kaoru blushed, as well as her very good kisser. 

*** 

They arrived, as they placed down the hood and looked at the sea. The sea was bluer than usual. The sound of the waves crashing against each other in a mighty roar, made emotions jump. The sand was as white as chalk, and the sun was as heated as a fire. Kenshin parked the car, and together they meet the owner. He shook Misao's hand and aware her that everything was working perfectly, and if for some apparent reason problems occurred, to phone the number on his card. 

Misao nodded and everyone paid up. Unpacking they all looked around in the very fancy building. Marble floors, rations, water, electricity and a radio was all they needed. 

Megumi, Misao and Kaoru went to the upstairs floor, where they found three rooms, and one bathroom. They girls complained to the boys and sleeping arrangement was made… 

"Since we guys, don't want to sleep among ourselves, cause you girls might take us gay or we think you guys lesbians and shit like that, male and female sleeping will be occurring, so grab your chick guys and take your room. Kaoru and Kenshin were forced to pair. They took the middle room. It was big, but not like the others. The curtains were dark blue and burgundy with gold tassels on the side. A huge burgundy silky-sheeted bed was coyly placed against the right wall, while a verandah over looked the sea. The French doors were opened and blowing in wonderful sea breeze. Kaoru went to the balcony where she looked across and saw something shimmering. It wasn't the beach…it was something else… 

She took Kenshin with her, who was fixing his stuff. 

"Where are you going Kaoru?" he asked 

"I saw something Kenshin!" she spoke while running down the step. Inside the rooms, heavy love started as doors were shut and helpless females moaned away. 

Kaoru walked faster with Kenshin on her tail… 

"Oh my god!" she gasped, Kenshin followed her gaze to see a huge pool. 

Going to the door, he slide it and went out onto the pool ground… 

"Wow! This is great!" Kenshin spoke… 

"Yeah!" she looked around the pool. 

"It's twelve feet!" Kenshin saw the feet written on the side. 

"Kinna deep, ne?" Kaoru looked up at him. His eyes sparkle sexiness. The water accompanied the crystal look on him. So wonderful she thought. 

"Wanna take a swim with me, Kaoru?" he asked 

"Uhm, sure---just let me change…" 

For the longest time, Kaoru had been looking forwards to this situation. Finally, after a long time, she would be alone with Kenshin for a four days (weather it was by the pool, or in their room). The best part about it was that it was summer time and they could spend the days just soaking up the sun in deckchairs around the pool. 

Kaoru lifted her sunglasses and looked over at Kenshin briefly before shutting them and leaning back into the deckchair. She saw that he was clad only in a pair beach loafers and that he wasn't wearing any shirt. She admired the well-formed shape and his well rippled build, and a grin soon formed on her face. Yep, this was the life, all right. Getting a tan and being able to watch Kenshin at the same time. 

She liked being around someone like Kenshin. I mean even if it were a few days they met, she couldn't help the fact that she felt she knew him forever, that they had more than thrived on each other from moments together, there was almost like a sixth sense, that they knew each other… He was eighteen now, and she was slightly less than a year younger than him. During that time, it was like any teenage girl's dream come true... living everyday with someone who resembled a hunky model. Oh, yes, Kaoru liked hanging around Kenshin a lot 

Out of the corner of her mischievous artic blue eyes, Kaoru glanced over at Kenshin again and suddenly felt glad that she didn't have to compete with another girl for him, except maybe the born naturally flirtatious, self-rude Megumi. Kaoru knew very well that she was the only constant female in Kenshin's life around his age... and she flaunted it. Kenshin was all hers, and hers alone. 

She smiled at the thought. Yep, she definitely needs to stop thinking about Kenshin all the time, else she go mad or do something crazy like fall for him. Dwelling on someone like that usually results in the latter and maybe, if you're unlucky, not the former, but Kaoru really didn't care about that. She had already concluded that, yes, she had fallen for him, and, yes, she was positively mad about him. Just the thought of Kenshin and all that chiseled muscle was enough to give her Goosebumps and a slight case of the giggles whenever she thought about him… 

You are in lurrrrvve, Kamiya Kaoru, a voice inside her head answered teasingly. You're in love with Himura Kenshin, of all people, you really are whack girl! 

Kaoru nodded her head to herself again as she agreed with that voice. Yes, she really needed to stop thinking about Kenshin all the time. The problem was, she just couldn't help herself. It was impossible to forget the image of a certain girl playing with her dog in the park, when suddenly her old boyfriend attempts to kiss her and WALA she is saved by a brave man. Ah, my hero! It really stuck with her, and Damn with the amount of times, he kissed her, and groped her body, she had finalized with a sign that he was hers or shall we say, that is her man! 

She shot Kenshin another furtive look and caught him doing the same to her. She drew her gaze back up to the sky and instantly felt like she could almost jump up and down gleefully on the spot while screaming with delight. Her mind raced, filled with pleasant thoughts. He's noticing me! He's finally noticing me! It's working! It's working! That new outfit I bought is actually working! 

Kaoru found that she couldn't stop the smile that then formed on her face. After working out that nothing would happen if she didn't attract attention to herself, she had gone to the one of the malls with Misao via a school day, to buy bikini's. First she bought a black one because she it went perfect with her raven hair. Then she bought a red one to seductively match her lips, and a white to match and allow her body to be see-through and highlighted for him when she was wet. And last but not least, a nude beige colour to match her skin, giving people the impression she was naked. She had deliberately chosen them in an effort to positively seduce him. And at the moment, it looked like she was succeeding. 

She'd chosen to wear the black one first, of course, and she knew that it matched the situation perfectly. Judging by the way he was gaping at her in awe, she knew she'd gotten the size just right to flaunt every curve of her almost-perfect body. She was the prime attractor in every sense of the word. She simply was going to attract Kenshin and make him fall hopelessly in love with her. At the moment, however, it was time to take the next step. 

She looked over at the object of her affection and met his gaze. It took everything she had for her voice not to unnaturally peak as she asked, "Kenshin, could you go get me my towel, I think I left it inside… please?" She watched him in helpless amusement as he nodded to her in reply, almost tripped himself as he got out of his deckchair, then hurriedly stalked across the patio to the door and opened it just as quickly. 

Kaoru leant back into her seat and smiled unashamedly. Yep, he had been watching her, alright. The best part about it was that she had caught him at it. She sighed pleasantly once again. It sure felt good to know someone was taking an interest in her. Especially when she had the hots for that person. And even more so when that person just so happened to be Kenshin. 

She thought about him again. Oooohhh, she could just go and on and on about Kenshin and his good points. Sure, she knew he had some bad ones as well, but she still loved every little bit of him for it. It was surprising how good it felt to admit her feelings and know that she loved him. 

Love. Kaoru thought about that word again and wrapped her arms around her chest, hugging herself in pleasure. It made her heart melt whenever she thought of that and Kenshin side each other over a short period of time, but never had she thought of loving Kenshin like she had today. Today, her heart was positively crumbling. She was begging for him, and more than anything, she needed her heart to be repaired... by Kenshin. Only his love could do that to her. 

A movement of air beside her snapped Kaoru out of her thoughts. She looked up and saw Kenshin handing her, her baby blue towel, don't ask me what I have with the color. She smiled at him radiantly as she took it from him gracefully and placed it behind her head. Closing her eyes, she leant back into her seat to take a small nap. 

Yet something nagged at her mind which kept her from falling asleep. After a long while and much debate, she opened her eyes and she raised an eyebrow when she noticed he was still standing there. Kaoru then noticed how close they were, only a meter separating them, and she fought to hold back the blush which immediately flared in her cheeks. 

"You know Kaoru, I've been wondering!" he came closer… 

Kaoru froze as he came closer and closer 

Going down to her face, her lips trembled. 

He lifted her up where he looked into her eyes. Looking at her, she swore she'd die from his heated gaze… 

Kenshin moved over to the pool, and strangely, there was this grin. An evil grin of horror, crave and delight. Why did she enjoy it, she didn't know… 

"Where are you carrying me?" she asked cutely 

Kenshin stopped as they reached the pool… 

"Here!" he placed her low to the water, where she began to scream. 

"If you drop me Kenshin I will murder you!" she grabbed onto his neck… "Uh-oh! Kaoru---!" he began tipping over from her wild movement 

"Oh god!" Kaoru thought and down went the two… 

Kenshin rose for air, while soon followed Kaoru. She was wet and looked HOT. 

"Kenshin! You are so dead!" she play shouted and swam to him, but he was too fast… 

He caught her from behind and wrapped his hands around her waist… 

"Kenshin!" she moaned…as he pressed against her… 

Going down to her neck, he kissed it. She was real hot. Her small fingers found the shape of his head and pulled him in for more. Their eyes were shut and full of concentration. He rubbed unconsciously against her. While so did she. Turning her around, he began kissing her lips. Her wet body was pressed against his, as her hands were wrapped around his neck, while her hands pushed in his head to kiss her harder. Shoving his tongue in, Kaoru moaned and shoved hers against his. It felt so good to be like this…then as it was…his hand found its way between her legs, where he massaged her thigh… 

Kaoru gasped and stopped kissing him… 

"What are you doing?" she asked him in shock 

*** 

An: Hey! Waddup! I hope you guys liked this chapter. Sorry I took nine years, but bear with…

^_^ All the best.

****

New Fanfiction: (under Female Hitokiri Battousai account)

- _The Hitokiri and the Pacifist- _[R section of Rk] [Romance: drama: adventure]

****

Updates: (under Female Hitokiri Battousai account)

- Tasting an Eternity- chap 4- [R section of Rk] [Romance: drama: supernatural]

****

- Playing with the Devil- chap 17- [R section of Rk] [Romance/Drama]

- Lethal Beauties- Chap 2- [R section of Rk] [Romance/Drama]

- Bakumastu's Best Romance Novel- chap 2- [R section of Rk] [Romance/Drama]

- Power of Love- chap 2- [R section of Rk] [Romance/Drama]

- Teenager Getaway- chap 2- [R section of Rk] [Romance/Drama]

Please review me. 

****

HAPPY HOLIDAYS 2003.

Please review…


	5. Adrenalin is on

****

It's Getting Hot in Here - chapter 5 

BxK 

Fhb 

Previously on the last chapter of It's Getting Hot in here!

__

Going down to her neck, he kissed it. She was real hot. Her small fingers found the shape of his head and pulled him in for more. Their eyes were shut and full of concentration. He rubbed unconsciously against her. While so did she. Turning her around, he began kissing her lips. Her wet body was pressed against his, as her hands were wrapped around his neck, while her hands pushed in his head to kiss her harder. Shoving his tongue in, Kaoru moaned and shoved hers against his. It felt so good to be like this…then as it was…his hand found its way between her legs, where he massaged her thigh… 

Kaoru gasped and stopped kissing him… 

"What are you doing?" she asked him in shock. 

*** 

Kaoru looked at Kenshin in shock. Kenshin thought his brain wasn't working correctly. Apologizing, Kaoru swam away from him more confused than ever. Holding her head in her hand, Kenshin watched her. 

'Why do I have to be such an idiot? Jesus, look at her! I'm sorry if it's my hormones are so---so f*cked up!' Kenshin cursed. 

Swimming to Kaoru, she made involuntary moves to get out the pool, but Kenshin pulled her back in. She looked more than shock. 'Seen a ghost?' 

Touching her cheek, Kenshin gave her a gaze of everlasting ---everlasting, what's the word I'm looking for, sexiness? Ah, yes, everlasting sexiness… 

Kaoru was frozen in his pools of lava. They shone strict with hardcore desires, one of which Kaoru had to swallow hard to. 'Kenshin---you're scaring me!' 

Kenshin slowly caressed her cheeks, making her eyelids flutter in delirium. Lazy and sluggish as her movements were, Kaoru began touching. Her soft hands trailed from his lips, where he kissed each finger with a suction on it's release. Trailing her fingers lower, they danced down his neck, and to his very chiseled abbs and chest. Sharing a kiss with the beyond sexy guy, everything became a mere shock when MISAO interrupted again. 

"Well, well, well! What do we have here?" the green eye girl asked, holding the surf board in hand… 

Kenshin and Kaoru swam back at least five feet from each other on the sudden encounter. 

"N-Nothing!" they both stuttered 

"It sounds like something was going on! Hmm…" Misao spoke watching Kaoru who was breaking from the lie… 

Misao thought it was fun to tease the two, it was just too pathetic to see they couldn't confess and be like everyone else, but hey, who was she to bring Adam and Eve together? 

Sighing, Misao shouted for Aoshi to get his behind downstairs or she'd be surfing alone. 

"Hey, Himura wanna surf?" Misao asked 

"Sure!" Kenshin answered… 

"What about me?" Kaoru asked cutely 

"What about you?" Misao asked. Kaoru gave a cold face and Misao laughed. 

"Sure thing Kao, just grab a board and meet me down at the beach!" Misao spoke as Kenshin left with her. Running inside, Kaoru fell down by the rigid wall of muscle… 

"You okay Jou-chan?" Sano asked 

"Uh-huh!" she nodded while rubbing her sore bomb. 

"Whatcha doing out here…A-lone?" he bit his apple… 

"Swimming!" she spoke cutely 

Sano's eyes trailed to her body. Whistling at the nice pair of legs she had, and reasonable sized breasts she grew, Kaoru flung him straight into the pool leaving him by the name of pervert. 

Taking up her towel, she wrapped it clad around her and entered the house… 

Megumi came to her, with a very confused face. 

"Okay tanuki, which should I where, the gray bikini or the bronze bikini?" she asked 

'What's up with all the earthy colored bathing suits?' 

"Since it's bright day, I'd go with the bronze!" Kaoru thought… 

"You're right, well thanks tanuki!" Megumi gave a haughty laugh and ran up stairs to change 

"Sure thing, anytime FOX!" Kaoru bade grumbling at Megumi's name for her… 

Taking the surf board on the side of the wall. She smiled at the once owner. 

'Jaymes Perry Joven! Must be some Spanish boy--- yehpa, yehpa!' Kaoru thought… 

Megumi was definitely rubbing off too much on her… 

Lifting the board, Aoshi followed up… 

Taking his board, she accompanied him to the beach. Outside on the pool ground Sano were taking a tan on the lazy chair while his shades sparkled the sun's fire… 

'Sassy!' Kaoru laughed to herself… 

Walking down the steps to the base of the hill, both saw Kenshin and Misao surfing in the far distance… 

Jumping down the step in two's she reached the base and ran out into the open. The sand was as white as chalk and the water was crystal blue. It shimmered like lost treasures in the wild blue… 

Taking in a deep breath of sea breeze, her hair began flying wildly in the air. She liked this feeling… 

'Ah, this is the life! Having good friends, your man, no parents and a whole weekend certainly makes adventure go beyond all reason…' 

"KAORU!" Misao shouted 

'Yup---that it does!' 

"COMING!" Kaoru shouted as she ran out into the sea. Going out into the deep waters, she felt the temperature change. It was now very cold. Placing the board in the water, she shifted on and paddled to the deeper waters where Misao and Kenshin were. Aoshi was behind her… 

Reaching the two, Kaoru gave a greeting. The group waited for the wave and then took of… 

Kenshin went in first, he looked soo good surfing through the tunnel of the wave. Misao and Kaoru cheered him on. Aoshi went next making him look like a sniper in water… 

"YEH YEH! THAT'S MY MAN!" Misao shouted 

Kaoru stood up and timed the next wave, Misao joined in and both girls rode the wave… 

Going through the tunnel, Misao touched the wall of water… 

"Awesome aye Kaoru-chan?" Misao asked 

Kaoru nodded and surfed out as the wave began enclosing, Misao was trapped in. Quickly as it seem, Kaoru flee from the wave and settled to a close location where Aoshi and Kenshin were… 

"Where's Misao?" Aoshi asked 

"She's right behind m--!" Kaoru was lost of words as everyone saw a board surface… 

"MISAO!" everyone called frantically… 

They waited for some couple seconds until Misao surfaced… 

"WOOHOO! That was fun, I wanna do it again!" Misao shouted… 

Everyone laughed and went to her. Getting her and the adrift surf board, she hopped back on and this time, together as a team they went in two's. Misao got onto Aoshi shoulder's likewise Kaoru did the same to Kenshin. Surfing through the tunnel of water, Kaoru and Misao cheered their hearts out luring Megumi and Sano, who brought a radio with them… 

The wave came down faster and everyone was sent down… 

After a huge splurge of blue and green across their eyes, they surfaced… 

"AWESOME!" everyone spoke… 

Coming out the very inviting waters, Megumi and Sano greeted the group. The very seductive girl, touched the two wet men leaving them sweat dropping and their girlfriends in anger… 

Having a firm grip on her hair, Kaoru and Misao pushed her back into Sano's arms… 

"And hold her down!" they spoke 

"Yeh, I know what you mean. It happens when she's in the sun too long!" Sano spoke sarcastically 

"Oh?" Megumi thought 

"Hush hime!" Sano kissed her lips… 

"Aww---look, I'm a princess!" Misao thought as everyone laughed… 

Megumi growled… 

"I love cat fights!" was all what Sano and Kenshin said 

"Krhhh!" Megumi meowed like a cat 

"Ruff Ruff!" Misao barked making Megumi blink back… 

"So, you guys gonna surf?" Kenshin asked 

"Not now man! It's too hot!" Sano spoke… 

Placing on his shades, Megumi began tiptoeing to Kenshin. Hugging him, Sano and Kaoru growled… 

Kaoru's thought: 'Is it me, or did he parents teach her all this?' 

Sano's thought: 'I dunno! We've been together for a while and yet I still think she's weird!' 

Whispering something in Sano's ears, Sano nodded. Sano placed on his shades and lied on the towel… 

Kaoru lifted up the sun-block. Squirting the thick white cream in her hands, she began rubbing it on Sano's chest… 

Rubbing it in a slow and menacing manner, made Megumi and Kenshin growl… 

Pushing Sano back, Kaoru sat on his stomach, making fire escape some people's ears… 

"You're so good at this Jou-chan!" Sano groaned… 

"I know!" Kaoru spoke seductively copying yours truly 

Megumi went to Kaoru and folded her arms… 

The sunlight was blocked from Megumi and Kaoru along with Sano looked up at her… 

"Problem?" Kaoru asked 

"Yeah, you're on my man!" Megumi spoke 

"Am I? Sorry I don't see your name on him!" Kaoru played around 

"Trust me, it's there, in a place your lil eyes don't like going!" Megumi spoke. Kaoru and Sano blushed. Getting off Megumi placed a foot on Sano's chest making him groan… 

Misao decided to end all the tenseness, some good music would do. Placing on the radio, some heavy rock began playing…everyone looked around at each other and couldn't help but blink innocently at the rock. Sooner than expected everyone danced while Misao, Megumi and Kaoru did their dance… 

Waving their hands over their head and making a low gyrate of the waist, the boys hoot at the nasty dance the girls were doing… 

Dancing at the song. Sano and Kaoru stopped. Even though Kaoru was naïve and her parents thought she were a angel, it didn't mean she didn't like rap. 

Placing in the Busta Rhymes Cd, both began playing the track nine song, Break Your Neck… 

*Music* 

*yeh--check it out* 

*see, the only you need to do right here is, is nod your f*cking head. (music) Yeah, yeah break your f*cking neck bitches* 

Kaoru and Sano danced while everyone watched… 

Misao didn't care, the song had a nice rhythm, dancing in slow pace, everyone else danced while Sano and Kaoru sang… 

"Whose up for some Eminem? Dre?" Kaoru asked 

"I like Slim shady!" Megumi spoke 

'Can't say if he'd like you--you really need to listen to Superman!' 

Pushing in the Linkin Park Cd, they all danced to the number 6 track… 

Sano pulled Megumi into his arms and began dancing… 

Aoshi twirled Misao, who made cute noises, while Kenshin danced with Kaoru. A dare broke out into the air, and each of the males were ordered by the hostile females to scant (do the worm- like a techno weirdo dance, jeez, what Micheal Jackson does--yeh, like the moon walk) Hooting at their imperfect scantiness, Megumi and Kaoru began laughing. 

'Does no one like Latin music?' Misao thought, creeping between everyone's butt and feet she made her way to the radio… 

Ouch, nice butt, finally, I'm here… 

Reaching the radio, she searched through the cd's. Pushing in the Christina Auguillera 1st cd, she began playing 'Jennie in a bottle!' 

Dancing to the tune, everyone cheered her on… 

It made Misao fell real happy. 

Sano didn't like Christina, she was just like Mariah. Her trap was too big. Maybe the only thing he liked about Christina was her video 'Dirty.' Switching the cd's they played a mixed album. The first was some unknown rock song. Misao shook her head like a rock singer. Kaoru laughed while Megumi shook her head in disbelief… 

After some two hours, Kenshin, Sano and Aoshi retired to the beach. Misao, Megumi and Kaoru lied on the beach taking a tan while the radio played softly… 

Untying the straps of their bikini's they lied back and waited for the other to chat… 

"So Megumi, I heard you and Sano were doing something in bed?" Misao chirped 

"And a little birdie told me the same, or was it a truck that shook the house?" Megumi thought 

"Shut up fox!" Misao spit 

"There there! It sucks to lose to someone as beautiful and brilliant as me…" Megumi spoke 

Misao and Kaoru leaned their glasses down and laughed… 

'I wasn't joking!' Megumi thought… 

"So, have you and Himura had it Kaoru?" Megumi asked 

Kaoru leaned forward in shock… "w-w-we're not digging, Megumi-san!" she spoke neatly 

"I hate it when she does that!" Misao murmured 

"I'm telling you some day she's gonna become very lonely with the rate she's going!" Megumi spoke, "so have you all done it? You know--fool around?" Megumi asked in a low voice 

"Of course not." Kaoru spoke 

"Well, no one said you wouldn't do it, now did they?" Megumi checked her back… 

Megumi began taking a nap whereas Misao and Kaoru talked… 

Seeing the boys converging, they waited for them… 

'Oh Kenshin, you look so good…' 

'Oh Aoshi you look so sexy--out of this earth!' 

---- 

Kenshin viewed the blue eye girl's nice ass as well as her bare tan back. She looked good. Licking his lips, he wondered if she thought he looked delicious. Aoshi on the other raised his brows at Misao causing her to blow him a kiss. Again Kenshin sighed. He wished he could share that interaction with a very known female. 

Sano went to Megumi where he sat on her butt, whilst he took the bikini top away… 

Megumi quarreled and everyone laughed… 

Kaoru tied back on her bikini and so did Misao. Misao gave Aoshi a kiss. Kaoru frowned… 

How she longed to be like a real couple… 

Kenshin sat beside her where she were a little shock until she began biting her lip and risking a chance. Asking him some very awkward questions she chastised herself for the nonsense she asked. 

Kenshin answered the questions and told her he had something to show her… 

Excited like a little girl, she followed him… 

Carrying her to the shore, he lifted a sand dollar… 

Kaoru touched at it and watched as the small legs moved… 

Smiling at him, Kenshin looked up and caught a gaze he was becoming weak too… 

'I am not this!' 

Pushing his head back down Kaoru regarded his change of moods… 

Kaoru got up with the creature, carrying it to the shore, she placed it down into the waters watching as it was washed away… 

"Bye bye lil sand dollar!" she waved… 

Water was splashed on her and she quickly turned to 

"KENSHIN!" he flung sand on her back… 

Screaming, she ran him down… 

"Kenshin come back here!" she screamed 

Kenshin ran into the water. Teasing her she screamed. "If you want me then come catch me!" he grinned and dashed from side to side… 

Running after him, he began splashing water to her. She screamed and began splashing back making him put up a greater fight. Running out to the deep, he plunged in with Miss Haughty hot on his heels. Swimming to the deep, she followed. Then he disappeared from sight, while Kaoru searched for him. He wasn't surfacing and if for some apparent reason he drowned she wanted to drown him herself… 

Looking around, she saw nothing… 

"Kenshin!" she called… 

From below Kenshin heard his name and swam to her… 

Surfacing, he caught her in his arms… 

She screamed and he laughed evilly. Rocking her to and fro she spoke every evil thing her little mind could think. 

"And I wish you could get eaten up by sharks, or-or, you cold hit your big head on a rock, or a big octopus could gobble you up and say yum yum! Or---!" she was shut off by his fingers… 

Turning her around, he gave her a gaze to die to, he gritted his teeth increasing the seriousness and sensuality of his jaw and face. Absently some locks fell into his eyes, making him look like wet beauty. He slanted his way to her lips where he watched as she opened her mouth to accept him, going to her lips for a kiss, Kenshin pushed a baby fish between their kiss which made her run and scream. Chasing her with the fish, she screamed… 

(On the beach) 

"They're so perfect for each other--" Sano spoke 

"Yup, that I agree on!" Misao and Megumi spoke 

Megumi laughed at what Kenshin did. 

"Nice fishie Ken-san!" Megumi muttered… 

"Arhh! Kenshin put the fish DOWN!" Kaoru screamed… 

"But he wants a kissie Kaoru!" Kenshin spoke 

Kaoru ran, gathering her thoughts. She thought she would beat Kenshin. *BINGO* 

Turning around, she saw it were impossible as Kenshin was too close and was at an extreme speed. "Uh-oh!" Kenshin thought as he fell straight into Kaoru… 

Kaoru looked up at Kenshin, who was like: you have pretty eyes 

The fish on the side jumped up and down. Kenshin picked the fish up and flung it into the sea… 

Turning back to Kaoru he saw the very angry face… 

"I can explain!" he spoke 

"Oh! Then do explain" she grinned evilly. 

Kenshin laid on her explaining simply nothing, as he caressed her shoulders. Going down to her neck, he kissed it. Kaoru moaned and demanded attention on her lips. Kenshin roved upward, where he caught her lips in his. Kissing her lightly, she felt her world turning a bright shade of white… 

Deepening it, Kenshin slipped his tongue over hers… 

Kaoru soon learned and both were rolling on the sand kissing… 

"Hey Megumi did you bring you camera?" Sano asked 

"Am no!" she spoke 

"Damn!" Sano grunted 

"Why?" she asked 

Turning her face, everyone cheered, seeing a picture purrfect couple… 

It was truly a Kodak moment… 

*** 

About 2:15pm Sanosuke brought down his game, Twister. Spinning the arrow, it land on green. Kaoru placed her feet on green leaving her hands and foot on the game sheet. Kenshin crossed over her, placing his body over hers for the green. Kaoru blushed as Kenshin's body was pressed against hers. Their hair fell and cascaded down her shoulder… 

Breathing in the crook of her neck, Sano grinned at her. Looking at what his eyes followed, she growled at the two members his eyes glared at. Kenshin's eyes flickered rusty amber sending Sano blinking out of his engrossed frenzy. Spinning the arrow, it landed on blue. Everyone moved to the blue making some fall off. Misao fell while Aoshi smiled at her evilly. Getting up she spoke she were tired of playing the game. Everyone gave her a sharp eye knowing she could so spoil a perfect moment… 

Sighing she sat on the side watching… 

"Sano stop touching my ass!" Megumi reprimanded 

"You have a nice toushie fox!" Sano growled… 

Megumi laughed while Sano pretended as if he were biting her skin, making many eyes follow their course… 

The game continued for an hour or so until everyone began turning tired and sore. Packing up the game. Everyone derived it was late and they should get inside. Walking up the stairs, the boys made the girls go to the side while they raced up the steps… 

"Ready! Set…GO!" the girls shouted as the boys dashed up the step. 

"GO SANO!" "GO AOSHIII!" "GO KENSHIN!" the girls screamed. 

The speed which they left with, was such an awe inspiring site. The girls wondered, had they even seen them leave? Their speed was no doubt incredible and intriguing, something that kept them fascinated. 

Standing proudly on the top of steps, everyone cheered on the champion… 

Kenshin took his bow and awaited the group. The group arrived to the pool ground where they looked around. Megumi and Misao pinched Kenshin's cheeks for winning while solemnly the blue eye goddess came to him. Megumi pulled Misao away and Kaoru did the congratulations… 

"You won!" she twirled her fingers… 

"Yeh!" he blushed… 

"Well, congratulations!" she spoke nicely. Kissing him on the cheek Sano rolled his eyes. 

"It was just running up the stairs Jou-chan. Sheesh! I could imagine when he makes you pregnant how you'll be gloating that he did it!" Sano teased. 

Flinging her slippers straight into his head, Megumi shook her head saying he deserved it. Pulling the dazed Sano inside everyone followed on. 

---- 

"Aoshi would you hurry up please!" Megumi pounded on the bathroom door. She had been waiting for what? Five minutes and she were becoming annoyed and tired. Sliding down the door, a sudden click made her register the door was open. Leaning off, a very wet Aoshi looked at her. Megumi had to admit Aoshi was a hunk. His body was extremely built and defined. His stomach was dented with a wicked six pack. His hair was down, and Megumi swore, she'd be horny if Sano wasn't her boyfriend, but she kicked the thought away. Walking away from her, she entered the bathroom with all her shampoo's and conditioners. 

Across the hall, Kaoru and Misao sat on her bed, where they spoke of their adventure. Misao began combing Kaoru's hair and told her how perfect she looked with Kenshin. Kaoru closed her eyes. She really wished she and Kenshin could be. It was so wonderful to think them together she thought. It gave her a funny feeling, not as in a bad manner, but in a good manner, which scare her in some small way. What if he really didn't like her the way she liked him, what if these childish behind kisses and caresses had no worth or signature of love or acceptance? What would she do? How would she react? 

Kaoru thought that maybe, she and Misao should write some small notes in their best friend diary. That way when Misao read how she really felt for Kenshin, she could ---I dunno, maybe hook them up? 

Plaiting her hair in two high ponies. Kaoru jumped off the bed and went into her room. The neighborhood was quiet, people were just beginning to fall asleep, all was peaceful and then suddenly "SANO! KENSHIN!" the scream had come from rented residence. Many placed on their lights and looked at the building in pure stupor. 

Kaoru's eyes flamed at what she saw Kenshin and Sano doing. This was just for little kids to do, not big boys. This was absurd---it was--it was completely unacceptable, Kaoru thought. The boys stooped making her tower over to them… 

"Wait, Kaoru just give us a second to explain!" Sano tried negotiating 

"I don't think so! MISAO!" Kaoru screamed…. 

Running could be heard from up ahead and soon a green eye girl arrived. 

"What's the matter?" Misao asked as she looked around to see two stooping boys blocking very protectively from the angered female= Kaoru, who held a magical bokken in hand. 

"They were reading our diary Misao!" Kaoru spoke as nice as possible, however it was failing miserably... 

"THEY WHAT?" Misao shouted 

Again the lights in the neighborhood flew back on. People grumbled and then went back to sleep. 

Kaoru gave a cold snake smile and the last thing that could make matters worst, were the comments that came from Sano's mouth… 

"Am, Kaoru---I didn't know you sleep with a teddy bear!" Sano spoke silently. Everyone glared at him. Kaoru screamed and ran into the two… (with Misao on her side) 

"I'll deal with Sano you deal with Kenshin!" Kaoru spoke 

"Right!" 

"Sagara Sanosuke, give me one good reason why I shouldn't pulverize you and maybe I'll be nice and only break your arms!" she said, her voice deadly calm, Sano sweatdropped 

"Er…um, coz you're my Jou-chan and salsa chick?" Sano tried 

"That to! But that's not the point! YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Kaoru growled… 

"Ekkk! Kenshin come control your woman now!" Sano screamed like a girl. 

Misao blocked her ears, 'wow, didn't know he had it in him!' 

(THE FOLLOWING HAS BEEN CENSORED- rated R) 

"And HIMURA, why shouldn't I rip your legs and arms apart! Take your heart out your chest and squeeze it like a mango?" she asked harshly 

Kaoru looked at Misao, 'I know I am not that crazy! Right--just laying the facts!' 

Misao did the following… 

Pulling the red head by his hair, she dragged him down the steps making him roll. Running down the steps, she firmly called for Kaoru. 

The blue eye girl who was aggressively holding the rooster head ears in a firm lock hauled him down the step and followed Misao… 

"Should we drown them or stab them?" Misao asked 

"I dunno! Sounds too easy!" Kaoru answered 

"EASY??" Kenshin and Sano repeated… 

"How about we! OHHHH MEGUMI!" they called 

After some two minutes the foxy girl came down the step. 

"What?" she asked hastily… 

"How long haven't we played---makeup?" they grinned… 

"On who? I---a long time! Lets play, I'll get the stuff and you get the dresses!" Megumi laughed giving the occasional 'ohohohohoo.' 

Tying the two to the stairs, they both sat dubbed and sagged out. 

'What have I done so bad to earn this lord?' Sano asked 

'Make up! Oh my!' 

After some two minutes, the girls brought down their make-up and accessories. Untying them, Megumi pushed back the two helpless males and gave a grin of sear evil as flames blazed in the background. Kenshin and Sano sunk in their seats. 'Females are very scary!' 

Before the two knew it, a powder puff went here and there and WALA. Everything was done. 

"They look wonderful! See for yourself gentlemen--excuse me, ladies!" Megumi spoke giving them a mirror to view. Kenshin and Sano took one look and the mirror broke. 

They had to admit, they were the worlds ugliest females. Giving her back the mirror the girls began laughing. Aoshi who heard the laughter came down the steps to see a couple of females… 

"Good afternoon ladies!" Aoshi spoke and head straight into the kitchen. This caused a greater laughter among the females. Kenshin and Sano stood up and left the girls beauty parlor. Washing off the foundation, blush, eye shadow, mascara and kohl, Kenshin and Sano thought being a boy was much more easier. 

Running down the step a play fight began and everyone began making a huge clatter of noise. Aoshi brought out some hot cocoa with marshmallows for everyone… 

Misao kissed Aoshi while everyone jumped on the big couch. 

"Go around rooster head!" Kaoru shrieked 

"Then put you foot down and stop cocking up!" he teased 

"Arhh!" Misao whined as Megumi's big ass was in her way… 

"Move your butt fox!" Misao growled 

"Then move your head weasel!" she spoke back just as icy… 

Sitting down in very uncomfortable positions, Aoshi and Kenshin got off and sat on the other two chairs. 

"Let's play charades!" Misao spoke 

"Sure…" everyone nodded… 

"Okay, it lives in the jungle!" Kenshin spoke 

"Ok!" everyone nodded while some sipped and looked on 

He raised four fingers… 

"It has four fingers?" "four hands?" "it has four ---FEET!" 

Kenshin shook his head… 

"Rrhhh!" 

"It'a uh-uh--uh, cat?" Megumi asked 

Kenshin gave a negative nod 

"It's a horse?" Sano spoke 

"Horse??" everyone inquired… 

"Yeah, it could happen!" he spoke, everyone nodded away… 

"It's a juguar!" Misao spoke 

Another no ruled his face.. 

"It's cheetah!" Kaoru spoke 

Another no… 

"It's a lion!" Aoshi spoke lethargically 

Kenshin nodded… 

Everyone looked among themselves and laughed. How lame… 

"Let's play a different game!" Kaoru spoke 

"Like what! Kiss and tell?" Megumi asked 

Kaoru blinked back in a way of, no… 

Taking up her flash light, she took of the lights and placed on the flash light. The beam came under her face giving her the impression of frightful. Moving closer to the couples, she sat and began telling them a story… 

"ghost stories…" she spoke coldly… 

"It happened in the year, 1966, June 6th. She was a normal girl, minding her own business, doing her own thing, until one day, she met this guy in the cemetery. He was talking to the wind, and she seem kinna scared by it…and then---all of sudden he took up his huge, massive- gigantic-large "oh get to the point Jou-chan" Sano cut in 

"I am, as I were saying, he took up his huge, gigantic sized blade, and then-- he shoved it into her heart…saying, 'you are--6six6' he laughed and she fell to the floor in blood. Then a year later, the same thing happened, but this time, it was a boy!" she paused. "The boy was very unholy, he was a black tongue and seem to be the bitter type to just hate and sour. The evil dude told the boy, he was his father, and he obeyed, together they made the incredible 2. And years later, the grave was set on fire when a little girl entered it.-------- It was called……. Dead man's grave. Mwhaahaahahah!" she laughed evilly…. 

"Am, Kaoru, why the dramatic voice?" Sano asked 

Kaoru stops and says coolly, "no reason, just thought I'd make you guys scared. So how was it?" Kaoru asked 

"B-ORING!" they rang like a bell. 

"Ah! I see. Well, I can take that. But know this, the story I just told you was a real story. It did happen, oh and for the grave, a beach house was built over it, I can't remember the name, but they say, when your window knocks, that's the father of the 6six6 children calling you to be the next!" she walked away. Not bothering to placed on back the light… 

"Where you going Kao?" Misao asked as if she were scared 

*no answer* 

"Kao?" Misao called 

*knocking on the window* 

"Is it just me or did the window knock?" Misao asked 

*knocking* 

"It knocked. It's probably tanuki!" Megumi swallowed hard… 

"O-r…the grave man!" a stifled whisper sounded…. 

"ARHHHHH!" they screamed. Placing on the light, everyone saw Kaoru laughing her heart out clutching her stomach wildly… 

"Gotcha!" she laughed… 

"Oh man Kaoru!" everyone flung their cushion at her… 

Kaoru wiped the tears from her eyes. Going upstairs she bade everyone and left. A while later, Kenshin entered the room seeing Kaoru reading a book. The light of the bulb made her enlightened although she were a lil devil by herself. Placing her book marker in the book, she closed the supposedly romance novel. Placing it on the floor. She grabbed some cover and began covering herself. Kenshin grinned. 

'Hurry for bed are we?' 

Locking the door, Kaoru looked at him. He gave her an innocent face when really a murderer of evil lay beneath his skin. Laying back her head, she turned her face from him giving him the perfect opportunity to take his shirt off. Taking it off, he watched himself two-three minutes in the mirror and then jumped into bed. Going to his side, he felt fidgety. Turning from side to side, really made Kaoru pissed. Angry eyes opened and then quickly turned to him. 

"Kenshin what's the matter?" she asked angrily in a whisper 

"Can't sleep…" he spoke 

"Then read!" she turned her head back 

Kenshin didn't take her on. Instead, he got up and walked to the opened French doors. The night's wind was cold, but hey, what can you expect when you're by the sea? 

Viewing the stars, he called for Kaoru. At first she was pissed beyond hell, but then it was his eyes that invited her for him. Getting up, she walked to him. Pushing her slightly out onto the verandah, she looked up at the sky. 

"Oh my god! She whispered… 

Hugging her. She unconsciously hugged him. "It's beautiful" she spoke meekly… 

"Not as beautiful as you!" Kenshin spoke. Blinking back at his words she looked into his eyes. They shone fierce love. A love she knew she couldn't lose. Pressing her nose against hers, Kenshin pushed closer until their lips were touching. In slow and patient timing he kissed. It drove Kaoru crazy. His tongue would lightly touch hers and their lips, the dance was slow yet heated. Deepening the kiss, Kaoru moaned. This was better. Holding his cheek, his hands trailed to the small of her back and then down, down her thighs. 

Pacing his hands up and down, Kenshin bit her bottom lip making her twitch. Opening her eyes back to reality. She felt what was the reason to avoid the reasons of love? Kissing him forwardly with firm hands around his neck, Kenshin looked at her in shock. Shoving her tongue in his mouth drove Kenshin into shock and heat. Lifting her up he carried her back inside where they would play. Taking off the outfit, Kenshin viewed her still covered body in her under garments. The moon painted her gentle features in a sensual wave. Her eyes glittered like a lost child's one. She needed lots of direction in this shit called love Kenshin thought. Holding one of the clothed peaks, Kaoru arched herself and moaned loudly… 

Going down to her neck, he kissed in an erotic manner as he massaged the clothed mountain. In an awkward manner, Kaoru moaned to her own pleasure. Sinking his teeth into her neck, it made Kaoru scream out. Licking her blood, Kenshin had thought, if he were from a wolf clan, he'd done his claiming and in a sense he had… 

Kenshin went lower until he undid the pin for the bra. The two mountains taunt and stressed rose proudly. Pulling the bra off, he went down to accept one. Licking the top made Kaoru's brain begin to understand how intense the situation had become. 

For crying out loud, 'we're--m-making out!' she thought in horror. 

Slapping him, Kenshin looked up at her in shock. What just happened? Well whatever it was he couldn't take this anymore. It was now or never. Pushing her back down, he greedily began sucking on her right boob leaving her crying by his actions. Kicking him in the groin made him stop and collapse on her. Pushing him off the bed, she placed back on her bra and picked up her book as a weapon… 

'Bring it on!' 

Kenshin raised a hand on the bed and the another until he were standing. Running to her, she thought of fighting him, until he pushed her against the wall and began looking into her eyes. Massaging her thighs, made her weak and Kenshin knew he had her exactly where he wanted her. Going higher, Kaoru began panicing… 

"HELPPPPPPPPPPPP!" she screamed and that was it. There wasn't anymore… 

_____________________________________________________________________

An: I know! I know! I shouldn't have made it end like that, but I had to. I AM SO SORRY MY WRITING WAS SO BOGUS. I was in a hurry. The corrections takes time and yet I have so many. I hope you guys like it. Don't hate me--please! Thanks to all my reviewers and mailers. Thanks a lot. 

If you don't review, I'm not continuing! -_- 


	6. 

> It's Getting Hot in Here
> 
> - chapter 6
> 
> BxK
> 
> Fhb
> 
> Do excuse how terrible I write, and for the amount of time I took on this yearning chappie…
> 
> N.B.: when I write on Battousai in any of my fics, note, he's the young Battousai and he's also the one without the X scar and without Tomoe in his life, that way I'm happier, you're happier, ne?
> 
> Sorry, all the apologies to my reviewers and mailers for being late…
> 
> Give a review…
> 
> --------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> Previously on the last chapter of It's Getting Hot in here!
> 
> Kenshin raised a hand on the bed and the other until he was standing. Running to her, she thought of fighting him, until he pushed her against the wall and began looking into her eyes. Massaging her thighs, made her weak and Kenshin knew he had her exactly where he wanted her. Going higher, Kaoru began panicking…
> 
> "HELPPPPPPPPPPPP!" she screamed and that was it. There wasn't anymore…
> 
> Kenshin tackled the screaming female as she pounded her clenched fists onto his chest causing him to put up a greater fight. Kaoru screamed and screamed. Everything she ever thought 'naughty' with Kenshin was now taking place and the bad thing about it, was that she didn't want it anymore. How unfortunate!
> 
> Kaoru landed her elbow into Kenshin's face, making him clutch his nose wildly…
> 
> She turned to the door and began pulling at the door knob, taking glimpses behind her back at the rapist…
> 
> The door refused to open…
> 
> Then everything stopped. Kaoru felt the air unusually cold. Something wasn't right. Turning around very precautious, she waited for her so call hormonal sick lover to show himself, yet he never did. Kaoru swallowed her. This reminded her a lot like Dracula. I mean, if you got right down to it, Dracula would come out showing all his scary canine, the woman in the black and white film would scream with big eyes and drop. It was just a matter of saying 'bo' and she was dead…
> 
> Kaoru focused her eyes into the darkness. Where was the sucker? She was scared beyond all reason and she couldn't keep her cool without trembling. Some way of being cool…
> 
> She swallowed hard again, and roved her scared blue orbs from side to side in crazy manner. Taking a deep breath she wished she could have been Jackie-chan about now and kick Kenshin's ass high and proper. Of course that wasn't going to happen anytime now, or anytime in this century and she wasn't counting on it. Maybe she could be a female hitokiri and show Kenshin what's a woman's power.
> 
> 'Woman power!'
> 
> Kaoru shook her head. Taking a deep breath she began assessing her hoarse voice back on usage…
> 
> "K-Kenshin!" she stuttered his name in fear…
> 
> There was no answer. The curtains flew giving the room a real look of suspense and edgy drama. She felt as if she were a bunny in a room with a wild-hungry serpent on the lease just ready to take her down. Do you know how that feels? BA-AD.
> 
> The air was cool which was good. Otherwise Kaoru felt the tension in the room would climax…
> 
> Again she called his voice and there was nothing but the pages of a book flying in the wind. Kaoru held her heart. 'Wait a minute, that's my romance novel! How did it get there?' she thought…
> 
> The book was about a couple feet from her. That meant Kenshin was close. Her book had been on the right side of the bed, now it was on the left, which meant her Daredevil was on the prowl…
> 
> Kaoru's heart began to slam unconsciously loud and her thoughts were freezing to pure freak and fright. Slowly she spoke the Lord's Prayer. She didn't want to know her mother and father would discover she had a baby for some rapist, which didn't want to let things settle and go as they were.
> 
> "K-ao-ru!" the whisper on her neck made her skin electrify with a rage of Goosebumps. She froze and everything in her body that worked was now beginning to fail miserably. Her heart beat wildly as her soul scream for hope. She began saying the shepherd's pray…
> 
> 'Please god I beg, don't let this happen, I'm too young for this sort of torture…'
> 
> The wind blew again sending her hair flying adrift…
> 
> The French doors slammed almost so violently against the worktable, which made several books and stationery fall to the floor. Then the beast awoke from his icy depths in the darkness, eyes of fire and hell rage acidic pain and hate. They gleamed with intensity and depth, but the slits of silver within them spoke love and passion. Kaoru swallowed hard…
> 
> Her body began freezing again. The blood to her toes and limbs stopped flowing with his gaze. Her screams were internal and no more than a doubt. Intoxicated by the drunkard love gaze, she heard him hiss. What the hell was he, a snake? Jeez, that got her so scared and tensed up. She just felt like she was falling so fast in his arms, when really she was standing so straight and everything was same. He walked closer, until she saw his appearance revealed in the moonlight's milk. His red hair was a blood sea as his eyes were slit and narrowed to sensuality and seduction. He had her where he wanted her. All of her. Eyes, body and soul…
> 
> Standing just a foot apart from her, he looked deep into her eyes…
> 
> Concentrating deeply, he allowed his everything to be revealed as he struggled to use his kendo ki in reverse on Kaoru. Therefore, he tried to trance her…
> 
> Amber slashed with heavenly blue. Fire and Ice met, good and bad roar in a thunder as Kenshin came out victorious. Kaoru's mind was confused and hazy. Kenshin was looking at her with that face again. The face that made her fall for him. He was making her betray herself. Her eyes fluttered lazily and then---the maiden fell into the assassin's arms…
> 
> Kenshin held her, she was like a doll with beauty written all over her. Lifting her to stand so she were eye length, he crushed his lips against hers, the fire of his lips against hers burned and yet she still felt numb. Her knees gave away where she was left limp and trance in his arms. His tongue danced across hers in slow motion. Their mouths twirled in a slow pace as lips pressed slow and rhythmical against one another's own…
> 
> Pushing her hand slowly in his head, she felt drunk that she could not control herself. Lacing his tongue in a knot with hers, Kaoru let out a low and ecstatic moan. Her fluttering eyes moved in rhythm with her moan. Lifting her, he placed her on the bed, which made the scene grow to deep romance…
> 
> Lying on the bed with the trance raven head. Kenshin watched at the fear and romance wave over her shimmering eyes…
> 
> Her eyes…
> 
> "Kenshin…" she whispered almost inaudible…
> 
> Kenshin looked deep into her eyes…
> 
> Tears fell as she swallowed and was awaken to reality. Kenshin scratched his nose and waited for the dramatics…
> 
> Kaoru looked into his eyes…
> 
> "How could you?" she whispered with tears on the brink…
> 
> SLAP
> 
> "I swear you'll pay if you ever do that again!"
> 
> SLAP SLAP SLAP
> 
> On the fifth slap he held her hand and apologized…
> 
> "Y-You're a liar!" she snapped. Getting off the bed, she opened the door via the key and opened the door.
> 
> The gang who had been listening tentatively against the door fell to floor…
> 
> "Hey Jou!" Sano waved…
> 
> Kaoru rolled her eyes.
> 
> Running down the steps she dropped on the couch plumped. Something poked her in the back and removing it, she saw it was none other than Sano's teddy. Kaoru giggled.
> 
> 'Well Mr. Fluffy, tonight you're keeping me company…!'
> 
> Kaoru cuddled close to the teddy thinking deeply on Kenshin.
> 
> "WHERE THE HELL IS MR. FLUFFY?" Sano shouted around 12:35am…
> 
> Kaoru laughed. 'He's accompanying a very cute lady to sleep'
> 
> (next day)
> 
> "JOU-CHAN! AH-HA! I KNEW YOU HAD HIM. EV-VIL!" he made a cross with his fingers as he watched her…
> 
> "W-wha?" she didn't understand. It was too early. The waves of the sea made her register, they were still at the beach house. Fluttering her eyes, she saw Misao, Kenshin and Megumi eating around the table.
> 
> "Hmm! I love your French toasts Megumi!" Misao spoke as she chewed on the bread
> 
> "Thanks---that's the hundredth review I got!" she began making the batter for the pancakes while Kaoru sniffed the air…
> 
> "And what happened to you and Ken-san, you two were playing exceptionally rough last night, talk about making a scene!" Megumi rolled her eyes
> 
> "Megumi-san!" Kaoru reprimanded…
> 
> Kenshin watched Kaoru with a crossed glance. She growled and he averted his attention…to…
> 
> "Would you just take her upstairs and tinkle with her!" Sano grinned…
> 
> Kenshin blushed…
> 
> Kaoru flung his teddy straight into his big head…
> 
> "HEY?" Sano growled, "hey, I was missing Mr. Fluffy! You can't have two men in your life. It's either Kenshin goes or Mr. Fluffy. You can't horn chick. Choose and choose wisely. I missed you Mr. Fluffy, did you miss me, I know you did. Mwah!" Sano kissed his teddy
> 
> "Eww!" the females retorted
> 
> "He's gay sorry, not interested!" Kaoru groused out…
> 
> "So gang what are going to do today?" Aoshi asked
> 
> "I dunno!" Kenshin answered…
> 
> "Let's play football!" Sano thought…
> 
> Megumi rolled her nails, "Sano, you know I love you. But do you see these nails, I spent over 50box on a professional manicure. If you don't mind, that's completely impossible as my nails come over you…" she watched her nails
> 
> "Uh--!" Kenshin tried cutting in…
> 
> "There, there Ken-san--it's perfectly alright. Just imagine as if, I'm there…" she winked…
> 
> "Megumi…" Kenshin called gruff. "Yup, that's my name…" she spoke
> 
> "You're pancakes---they're on fire!" he spoke coolly
> 
> "HOLY SHIT!" she turned around and began outing it…
> 
> "Jeez fox, for a minute there I thought we had Jou-chan cooking. What's the matter, instead of you teaching her she's teaching you. Hah! How interesting!" Sano laughed his ass off
> 
> Kaoru and Megumi growled. With fire in their eyes, Megumi approached with a spatula while Kaoru who was behind her, approached with a frying pan…
> 
> The two angry females landed the two cooking instruments plump on his head…dusting their hands off, you heard Sano mutter a chain of incoherent words, a definite bonus it was cuss words…
> 
> Kaoru sat on his stool, where Misao looked out into the porch area and viewed the beautiful grounds they dwelled on for so temporarily…
> 
> "Guess whose back-back-back, back again, Sano's back-back-back, tell a friend, guess whose back- guess whose back, guess whose back---s-skip that. Now this looks like a job for me so everybody will you just follow me, coz we need a little controversy coz it feel so empty without me… now Jou---get off mi chair!" Sano went behind her…
> 
> Poking her shoulder…Megumi quickly butt in, like usual. "Oh leave her, I'll keep Ken-san comforted--we may even do something naughty isn't that right Kenni?" Megumi rubbed her right cheek in a bedazzled way against his bare chest…
> 
> Winking at Kaoru and Sano, the two were face-faulted. Big time. Megumi really was a madass bitch thought Kaoru, 'got that right Jou' Sano backed up her ki reading…
> 
> A light bulb formed over Mr. Sagara's head and in glee he rubbed his hands. Mischief was about to take a huge role in the building at approximately 8:15am…
> 
> Holding onto Kaoru's waist, Sano sensed she stiffened…
> 
> The worst was yet to come. He did this once, and ended up getting seriously injured.
> 
> 'I remember those days, it was almost like yesterday. Although it was great to pull it off, I don't think I deserved two black eyes, a broken arm and fractured ribs as a punishment, and heck, I don't deserve to be called bandaged boy or Shishio…'
> 
> Leaning forward to her butt, he pretended as if he was--was---cough bulling her from her ass. He moaned in ecstasy as everyone froze. Sano was never so crazy…
> 
> Kenshin's eyes went into a blaze while Megumi watched on with hatred and hurt painted deeply in her eyes…
> 
> A fire rose behind the two and all you heard was a scream of a little girl:
> 
> SCREAM: the following was rated R= (V CHIP ACTIVATED) reader's discretion advised…
> 
> Kaoru watched the black eye Sano in the corner, Megumi really was a Xena when it came right down to it…
> 
> "Maa, maa! Lets settle down--Sano's sorry Megumi!" Kaoru reckoned…
> 
> "OH SHUT UP TANUKI!" Megumi rolled her eyes
> 
> "Tanuki? Who the hell you calling raccoon you flirtatious fox?" 1 point for Kamiya
> 
> "ARK! Flirtatious fox? That's what you call me---what for? Huh? Is Kenni-san owned--and uh-by you?" she inquired like one of those fregging pompous cheerleaders
> 
> silence- you're hearing crickets and it's bright morning
> 
> 'If I say yes, they'll bug me and Kenshin may even rape me, if I say no, I'll survive…'
> 
> "No…" she answered
> 
> "Contemplating aye! Think well little raccoon…" Megumi snarled
> 
> Sano, Kenshin and Aoshi had been playing football amongst themselves since the females had become ever so anti-social when a cat fight broke out between Kaoru and Megumi. And Misao, like a great buddy and excellent enemy had jump in and taken side for Kaoru, that's when Sano jumped in, and tried protecting Megumi, who slapped his hands away calling him a drunk-madass. Sano was taken back and growled at her stupid accusation, Megumi voluntarily asked Sano to slap her, and by all means, he should have but he restrained himself like a total—like a total—what's the word? Knight= we ain't talking about Lord of the Rings--- like uh, a true boyfriend. Yup that's the word alright…
> 
> This is when Xena and Hercules allowed time to buy between them and everything was blamed on the cranky raven head women…
> 
> Kenshin kicked the ball into the open where a slender foot halted the ball. All now looked upon Kaoru who wore a short pleated white skirt, with a white Nike jersey and white visor. She roved her eyes over the tan bare back males that were flustered red and heaving from all the playing around they were doing…
> 
> Kaoru swallowed hard, she hadn't notice they all were so fine looking… 'is it me, or does Megumi get the better of me, by convincing me horning is a good thing?'
> 
> Sano was the first to do that talking, as usual…
> 
> "Nice skirt Jou----" his sentence was lagged, as Misao and Megumi both came out the house dressed in the same tennis attire…
> 
> "Ah, where are you fine women going?" Kenshin asked
> 
> They all rolled their eyes and raised their rackets…
> 
> "To hit some balls…" Misao laughed while running down the step…
> 
> "See you guys later!" Megumi bade
> 
> BALLS FLIES OUT
> 
> "What's the problem lil tanuki? Tir-ed?" Megumi leered
> 
> "You wish!" Kaoru breathed in hard, "one sec!" Kaoru fell flat to the floor and did a complete Asthma scene…
> 
> "You wheezing aye?" Megumi asked
> 
> wheezes 'you think or you know?'
> 
> Kaoru got up and dusted her knees and hands…
> 
> "You win Megumi, you're way better at tennis than I am or ever will be---" "thanks tanuki" Megumi interjected, "but Misao's gonna take your ass down!" Kaoru lunged forth on her words as Misao threw the scoreboard over her head and came to the right side of the court. Kaoru picked up her towel and wiped her skin. It was now 12:45am, and the sun was scorching hot. Pulling the water cap with her teeth, she squirt the bottle water into her mouth and looked around…
> 
> If Kaoru hadn't known any better, these people weren't millionaires, more prefer, billionaires…
> 
> The place contained a massive pool, with a tennis court, a basketball ring, a private beachfront, a villa, with many of the living necessities and spoilt factoids, which came with it. It was really incredible how they manage to get this house after it being such a long weekend…
> 
> 'Misao---she's a great friend!' Kaoru wiped her mouth
> 
> "KAORU- WATCH OUT!" the two distressed females shouted
> 
> "Eh?" Kaoru turned… 'Holy shit'
> 
> BAM
> 
> "You think she's dead?" Sano asked as they all looked over the fainted Kaoru who had earned a spinners ball from Misao, accidentally…
> 
> The worst part about it, was that Kaoru got it straight in the face, nose to be exact…
> 
> Everyone looked at Sano in a disgusted way of: I can't believe you
> 
> "Hey, I just asked, no need to get your shorts wet!" Sano raised his hands, "coz, I was wondering, could I like have her Discman and ah—brains…?" Sano retorted quite frank…
> 
> Megumi rolled her eyes and carefully, watched over her first client. Gently she dabbed the cloth on Kaoru's bleeding nose, which made the young girl flinch…
> 
> "Kaoru—get up-" Megumi spoke
> 
> "Fox, that's real dumb, your face is the last thing she would want to awake to, coz as far rivalry goes, you guys are like Vegeta and Goku!" Sano exclaimed
> 
> "Who?" she looked at him funny…
> 
> "Yugioh and Seto!"
> 
> "Eh?"
> 
> "Britney spears verses Christina…" he stressed on it…
> 
> "Oh! Why didn't you just say so?" she asked
> 
> "Well no one knew, you were a girlie-girl and didn't like anime!" he cuddled his arms like a petite girl…
> 
> Megumi glared spears: note: kill Sano by putting a spider down his pants…
> 
> Kaoru didn't stir as the couple displayed world war three in the back. She was out cold, as stated by Misao-chan…
> 
> Kenshin went to the medical cabinet which was thoroughly updated, taking the smelling salts out, he ran back to the pool ground, where he saw, as usual the Adam's family quarreling. Leaning over to the bench that Kaoru was placed on, he gently pass the bottle under her nose, where her eyes quickly flew opened…
> 
> Looking to her side, she didn't know what to do or say…
> 
> "Welcome back" he rubbed her cheek…
> 
> Kaoru didn't know what to say…she swallowed hard and nodded dumbly…
> 
> What do you expect when you're terrified…??
> 
> Lifting her so she was now propped in a sitting position. She looked around and saw Megumi and Sano quarreling (like usual) whereas, Misao and Aoshi just seem too astonish to move their eyes away…
> 
> Kaoru's gaze fell to the side where she looked meekly into the hormonal sick boy…
> 
> His eyes flickered accentuated silver, a shade she never before had seen…
> 
> She felt as if all her energy was fading as she imagined an image of a young red head boy kissing her to the climax of their…
> 
> "HEY JOU'S AWAKE!" Sano shouted…
> 
> Kaoru fluttered her eyes to reality, whereas Kenshin bowed his head and growled…
> 
> She cascaded her face to Sano's where he ran to her and ruffled her hair…
> 
> "What am I Sano, a dog?" she looked through her ruffled hair…
> 
> "Yup---my lil doggie woggie!" he smiled
> 
> "Golly, does that mean I have to start barking? RUFF RUFF!" she fixed her hair…
> 
> "You got a bad wound there lil raccoon…" Megumi intervened
> 
> "Really? Where?" she asked
> 
> "You mean…you can't remember Misao-chan flinging her ball in her nose?" Kenshin asked
> 
> "DID SHE?" Kaoru asked worried that her nose was bloodied
> 
> "Yes, but she did it accidentally…" Aoshi sounded so dynamic…
> 
> "WHO CARES IF SHE DID IT ACCIDENTALLY? IF SHE BROKE MY NOSE AND IT'S BLOODIED IT'S HER ASS TO CATCH!" Kaoru fret…
> 
> Looking around for a mirror, she screamed out in frustration. Pulling her hair Sano wondered if she was mad!
> 
> Sighing in a cool manner, she walked up to the pool where she looked down into the blue crystal waters…
> 
> There it was an eye saw of ugly proportion on her face made by her supposedly best friend. Kaoru began to cry…
> 
> Misao slowly and carefully walked to Kaoru who fumed…
> 
> "Kaoru—chan, I'm sorry!"
> 
> sobs(
> 
> "Really Kaoru, it was an accident!"
> 
> sobs( sniff "M-misao…" Kaoru trembled with her words…
> 
> "Yes?"
> 
> "Run. RUN VERY FAST!" Kaoru got up and began chasing Misao down the steps to the private beach front…
> 
> "HIMURA COME GET YOUR WOMAN NOW!" Misao screamed as Kaoru stretched her hands to grip Misao…
> 
> "FAST HIMURA!" Misao twirled around the corner, where she ran back up the staircase and scooted to Kenshin…
> 
> Kaoru lunged forth (accidentally) for Kenshin, where the both fell straight on Misao…
> 
> "G—et o-o-ff" Misao had no breath…
> 
> wheezes((
> 
> Kaoru laid on Kenshin with their faces almost a breath a way, her hair covered their faces increasing sexual tension…
> 
> Kaoru's chest rose and fell, as her breath was heaved and heated on Kenshin's lips…
> 
> Licking his lips, she gritted her teeth in the heat that became desirable…
> 
> His eyes shone heated and vulgar. The actions of intimacy filled his eyes and she knew, it wasn't the right thing, esp. when you mama thinks you're a Barbie and dad think you're archangel Gabriel…
> 
> "GET O-OUF!" Misao wheezed…
> 
> Kaoru fluttered her eyes and got up from Kenshin with a distinctive red colour on her face.
> 
> Kenshin then got up and assisted Misao along with Aoshi's help to stand.
> 
> "You okay Misao?" Aoshi held her to him…
> 
> "HA HA HA!" she laughed as if she wasn't of reality…
> 
> "Misao…?" Aoshi called
> 
> "I SEE THE LIGHT!" she spoke weirdly…
> 
> Sano nudged Kaoru, "pss! She okay?" he asked watching at how she looked so frail and—mad…
> 
> "I guess---BUT IT SERVES HER RIGHT!" Kaoru spoke deeply and strongly at the ending…
> 
> "So, how did she get like that? Ah, Himura you didn't fart on the girl, for all you know you maybe you had strong gas kicking out your ass" Sano laughed…
> 
> "That's not funny Sano!" Kenshin stood tall and void…
> 
> "O—K! So whose up for a sparring match?" Sano asked
> 
> "Oh I am!" Kaoru raised her hand…
> 
> Misao who was suppose to be unconscious or not of reality sprung out Aoshi hands and said she too…
> 
> "Okay, so choose your partners…in ah—girls!" Sano spoke while pulling Kaoru to his side…
> 
> "Me?" Kaoru spoke
> 
> "With your kenjutsu butt, we'll be smoking Jou---just think of it as payback. Doesn't that sound good? Kaoru's pay back!" he held her close and waved his hand in the air as if he was idealist…
> 
> "Th-yeah right!"
> 
> Kenshin and Misao, Aoshi and Megumi and Sano and Kaoru all prepared themselves for the sparring test.
> 
> "First up are Misao and Megumi. The winner shall take home five thousand dollars and a brand new car!" Sano lied…
> 
> "Anything else Mr. Talkative?" they asked
> 
> "No… not that I could think of… so as they say in America, lets play ball…" he hit the spoon against the glass cup as a bell and both ladies fixed themselves to spar…
> 
> "I'm gonna kick your ass fox!" Misao leered
> 
> "In your dreams…" she teased
> 
> "Then that's two places, in reality and in my dreams…" Misao lunged forth with a high kick, which Megumi ducked. Megumi looked at her nails and wondered if Misao had anything interesting up her sleeve…
> 
> "Miss me. Neh-neh-na-bo-bo you can't catch me!" Megumi teased…
> 
> "Eat lead!" Misao ran straight into her and rewarded her with a round house kick…
> 
> "OUSTIDE!" Misao shouted, as Megumi was just barely inside the ring, Misao walked up to her and poked her out. "You lose, I win!" Misao teased…
> 
> Megumi fell to the floor face faulted and battered down. Sano snickered behind Kaoru's back. (some boyfriend)
> 
> I mean who couldn't resist the site of Megumi Takani and Misao Machimachi dueling head on in a tinny ring where movement was limited to a point…
> 
> Next of was Aoshi and Sano…
> 
> Sano wiped his hands and bowed…
> 
> Aoshi lightly bowed and stood awaiting Sano's hand combo…
> 
> Sano drove in while Aoshi wasted no time. Immediately he began his river dance and spun around Sano in a confusing manner. The serpentine movements made Sano's mind spin and twirl. Going straight into the dazed victim, Aoshi rewarded Sano with a cuff, which flung Sano out the ring and into the pool…
> 
> Megumi gasped and went to the side to see if Sano was surfacing, he surfaced and began frantically struggling to stay afloat…
> 
> "HELP ME MEGUMI! HELP ME BABY!" he splashed about in the water with vigorous splashing as he managed to raise his hand for her help, Megumi with tears in her eyes, gripped at his hand and had to scream when she was pulled in…
> 
> Sano surfaced with a evil laugh as he held the wet Megumi within his arms…
> 
> "SANO!" Megumi glared…
> 
> "Oh shut up fox!" Sano kissed her with everything he had…
> 
> The two kissed for a while until they watched on as Kenshin and Kaoru began combating. Kaoru bowed and then lunged in. Kenshin lunged in and flipped over her, she didn't take her eyes off of him so quickly; she could sense his ki which was quite alarming. The ripping of his fabric made her think he was landing behind her, giving a back punch, he ducked and did a crab back to block the move, catching her hand in his grasp, he flung her over his head, where she was headed straight for the pool, quickly she ran over the pool water and landed on the concrete…
> 
> Everyone had forgotten that both had actually lost the match when they both came out the ring, but their match was so intriguing no one reminded them…
> 
> Kenshin smirked and then disappeared…
> 
> Kaoru looked around and waited for her opponent.
> 
> "KYAI!" he shouted and landed his hand just barely against her stomach, the force made her crumble and he caught her in his arms…
> 
> Kaoru never saw a move like that, all he did was touch her stomach yet the force made her arch inwardly…
> 
> Kaoru muttered a thanks and Kenshin smiled…
> 
> Letting her go, everyone blinked back and applauded…
> 
> "THAT'S MY GIRL!" Sano sniffed as if Kaoru were his little daughter…
> 
> Kaoru laughed while everyone headed in for the kitchen, it so happened that Aoshi had discovered a barbeque pit. Then the idea of barbequing came about. Megumi and Misao seasoned the chicken while Kaoru sat on the high stool just looking at them. It was such a drag when you couldn't cook. Oh yes it was…
> 
> She taught Megumi and Misao were perfect, they could fight, cook, intrigue and be lady like whereas she couldn't--- 'so—they can't Rap like me—' Kaoru snorted…
> 
> Then Megumi began making some bread, she kneel the dough and twirled it within her palm. Kaoru marveled over the way Megumi twisted and pulled at the dough. Megumi in fact became freaked as Kaoru leered at the bread. 'Ken-san is definitely not giving her the feel for his bread…'
> 
> Kaoru then sorted her throat and started, "no you may not!" Megumi cut in…
> 
> "But you didn't even hear what I have to say!" Kaoru sniffed
> 
> "What you guys talking about?" Misao asked as she wiped the counter
> 
> "Megumi-san won't let me bake!" Kaoru said like a little 5 year old…
> 
> "And?" Misao asked. Kaoru growled… "there, there. Think as it for the best Kao. I mean you are very dangerous with your cooking yuh know!" Misao tried saying very nicely…
> 
> "You're trying to tell me that you don't want me to cook! I can't believe this, and here I am thinking I have a best friend. You know what? I don't need you!" Kaoru snorted…
> 
> "You two were going around?" Megumi asked looking at the two of them quiet funny
> 
> "MEGUMI!" they shouted
> 
> "Hey I just asked!" she stuck her tongue out…
> 
> "Ah yes, where were we, right! As I was saying, I don't need you to be my bestest friend! Besides---you don't care!" she stomped out the room with anger in her eyes…
> 
> Kaoru walked out to the pool floor, where she heard Megumi mumbled that there was no such word as 'bestest'.
> 
> "I KNOW FOX!" Kaoru grumbled…
> 
> The guys had been talking among themselves, when all of a sudden they heard the loud mouth, Kaoru…
> 
> She looked angry and pissed. Not the perfect picture for the Cover girl tabloids…
> 
> ---------
> 
> Kaoru went to the area the boys sat and boldly she sat on Sano's lap.
> 
> "Sano!" Kaoru rubbed her eyes like a little girl.
> 
> "Was the matter Jou, who the fok made you cry? I'll make them suck shit! Tell me!" Sano snarled, as she leaned her head in the crook of his neck…
> 
> sniffles "Megumi-san and Misao-san won't let me cook! They make Kao cry… " she sniffed so cutely that it touched the guys to see her so kiwai…
> 
> Nevertheless they had to admit, Kaoru was a terrible cook. Jesus. I'm sorry –she's not bad, she's hor-------rible. Stress on the r's for emphasis
> 
> Sano gently placed her on Kenshin's lap, figuring he would know what to do, Kaoru was scared, but she knew he couldn't try stunts here unless he wanted some hard cuff from Sano…
> 
> "Why don't you take a swim with us?" he asked
> 
> Kaoru was scared. Could she swim with him? She looked at his face, it was simple, sweet and handsome, no volcano of evil seeped his eyes, everything followed in concise manner. Yet beneath it all, she knew a horrible serpent lived beneath his skin, just luring at the idea of intimacy, yet again, another idea of getting kick in ass from Sano conjured it's way in her head. He wouldn't try dumbness if he treasured his life…
> 
> Oh yeah!
> 
> Nodding, the guys looked at the two in a manner of: you two crazy, it's too hot
> 
> Kenshin and Kaoru's eyes: come on
> 
> Sano and Aoshi: pu-lez
> 
> Kenshin and Kaoru: then we'll leave you two gay men alone, kay?
> 
> Sano and Aoshi: hey, wait up!
> 
> The four sneaky people dodged past the two engrossed females as they headed up the steps…
> 
> Turning her head behind, Kaoru saw Sano leering for one of the criss-cross buns…
> 
> Kaoru slapped her face…
> 
> Going behind she pulled Sano by the hair and hauled him through the door…
> 
> On the other side, she sighed, "are you dumb or stupid, which?" Kaoru growled…
> 
> "Hey I was hungry!" he teased…
> 
> sighs
> 
> The four ran up the stairs and began changing off to take an evening swim in the pool. Kaoru thought about the situations with her bathing suits. They were all design to do one thing in purpose, they were designed to seduce Kenshin, and it seem she got there but didn't want the spot anymore. Then she took a deep breath and picked up her red bathing suit. Tying the tong on the sides tightly, she made sure she couldn't get them off unless she was blistering her skin. She took off her bra and then BAM the door flew open to three shocked men…
> 
> "WHAT THE FO—" Kaoru was about to cuss when Kenshin in shock closed the door…
> 
> Snapping the strap, she came out completely red, in anger and colour…
> 
> "What the hell has gotten into you three?" she asked
> 
> "W-We just thought you left without us, maim!" Sano answered…
> 
> "WELL I DIDN'T!" she brushed past their shoulders and went to the base of the steps…
> 
> They followed in single file, and then she stopped. "Shh!" she hushed them…
> 
> Sano turned around and hushed Kenshin and likewise Kenshin hushed Aoshi…
> 
> Kaoru opened the front door, where she got the direct rays of the hot sun. Running around the house in a clad red bikini did give the guys a lot of skin to watch in the manners of ass and breasts.
> 
> -------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> Kaoru had brought down with her some sun lotion, a camera and Misao's digital video-cam…
> 
> Kaoru snapped some shots of Kenshin, Aoshi and Sano together… while at times there would be intimate and leering pictures of the four. Kaoru leered over the camera allowing her cleavage to press as she made an erotic face while she crawled…
> 
> Then another picture of the raven head coming out the water with the sun imposing behind her, made her leer and radiate…
> 
> Kenshin, Kaoru, Aoshi and Sano all talked among themselves until two hussy females came out onto the deck…
> 
> "Hello ladies…" Kenshin spoke
> 
> "Hello…" their sentence trailed as they saw Kaoru lying on the three men…
> 
> 'Horny child!' Megumi thought
> 
> 'You instigated it!' Misao rolled her eyes…
> 
> "Kaoru-chan!" Misao started
> 
> "Is someone calling me, oh—I guess not, it's probably just the wind blowing." She thought
> 
> "I'm sorry, I shouldn't of pushed you away when you wanted to cook!" she paused, "an—d, I was insensitive and stupid, and—" she was cut in by Kaoru, "don't forget idiotic, weird and totally freaky!" Kaoru spoke looking at her nails…
> 
> 'For some strange reason, I think she likes this sooo much!'
> 
> "No, you shouldn't have to apologize Misao!" Megumi cut in…
> 
> 'Anymore interruptions?'
> 
> "It was my fault!" Megumi spoke
> 
> "You're right, it was!" Kaoru and Misao spoke
> 
> With that everyone laughed. Misao and Megumi returned wearing two nice bikinis of ice blue and gray. You should know Megumi for her earthly tones…
> 
> The boys and girls played water fight, while Megumi shot water out her super soaker gun, wetting Kenshin and Aoshi in the face. Kaoru and Sano got two water balloons, leaving them completely unguarded. Misao gave Sano her watergun while she began taking random pictures. She ran around taking shots from Aoshi right down to Megumi…
> 
> Placing the camera on the towel, she picked up the video cam and taped the friends she had as animals. Taking shots from the side and some to the floor, really made her pass for a good photographer…
> 
> Megumi then got out the pool and went inside, sooner than expected she came out with a bowl of steamed chicken. The boys ran out just placing the chicken on the grill. Misao went to the back where she got the barbeque sauce and left it for the boys to glamour…
> 
> "There they are the male primates we call men, these species we call men do the basics of the day, sit on their asses and scratch watching playboy animation and Techtv. These animals grow no older than 80, and if they do, they'd be seriously saggy. These creatures, also have mates, call women, the species of women is said to be very large and beautiful…
> 
> Men sometimes become hormonally sick when they are in heat… and when they're desperate, they'd still be looking for backups…" Misao talked as she taped the three boys. The boys turned and glared at her: Misao, girl, get your ass away from us, unless you wanna see how desperate we are…sorry, as you said we'd still be looking…
> 
> Misao's glare: what's that suppose to mean, I aint good enough…
> 
> Boys glare: I thought you'd be happy…
> 
> Misao glare: I'm a complex woman…
> 
> Boy's glare: so we noticed…
> 
> "These males also brag about what they do because they think they're the greatest!" she thought…
> 
> "Yes we are the greatest that's why man rules and woman drools…" they spoke
> 
> "Golly, why don't a build a statue and I'll order the pigeons…?" she spoke
> 
> "Well sor—ry!" they hinted "just thought you wanted to hear it aloud…"
> 
> "No"
> 
> "Well we thought, besides, we're complex people!"
> 
> "Whatever man! What-ev-ver!" she rolled her eyes.
> 
> The boys ran back in the pool, when suddenly Kaoru got an idea.
> 
> The gang missed the raven head for a couple minutes until she came out nearly falling to the floor…
> 
> "Whose up for a game of volley ball?" Kaoru asked knowing the girls to be pros at the game…
> 
> "BOYS AND GIRLS!" Sano interjected…
> 
> "Deal!" Megumi spoke as she clung to him, likewise Aoshi and Misao as one…
> 
> Kaoru swallowed hard, 'great they left me with Dracula the rapist…'
> 
> Then the whole world came falling down on Kaoru. Kenshin's eyes stressed again as he had done a while back. Those eyes—the burned the denial and respect for hindrance and Kaoru bit her lips in sour. She couldn't win him, he was too powerful, she had already brought the dragon out his pit and now it was just futile to push him back in. But who would want to? Some may ask…
> 
> She would----or does she?
> 
> Kaoru stood there with her face full in deep thought, she drifted from their voices and screaming. Everything shut down, as she kept her thoughts on Kenshin. 'Do I love him? Or am I just afraid of the perils?' she didn't know. Even if the heaven's chose to cry for her, and rewarded her with a rapist, a baby and her parents whom disowned her, she would always have her friends…and at least that was the most important thing…
> 
> 'Yet, I can not expect my thoughts to breed for me… when my philosophy fails miserably…'
> 
> 'Arhh- I hate this!'
> 
> Kaoru ran over to pool and jumped right in, Aoshi snatched the ball and hoisted Misao up on his shoulders likewise Megumi with Sano. Kaoru looked around and swallowed hard. 'Keep you cool…' she breathed in timing…
> 
> She gave Kenshin a weak gaze and then before she knew it, his head was between her legs, raising her on his shoulders which made her grasp onto his face, until he began to tips…
> 
> "Uh-oh!" Kenshin spoke
> 
> "Lemme guess, we gonna fall?" she asked coolly
> 
> "Yup!"
> 
> "Bring it on!" she spoke while the both fell…
> 
> The both resurfaced knocking their heads hard against one another's own. Kenshin rubbed his head, jez, he didn't know Kaoru's head was as hard as coconut!
> 
> That he didn't…
> 
> Gently she positioned herself and he swooped her upward. Kaoru screamed and everyone laughed…
> 
> "Comfy?" Kenshin asked with his hands on her legs…
> 
> "I guess…" she swallowed hard…
> 
> The gang began playing while the chicken cooked…
> 
> Misao hit the ball onto Megumi's and Kaoru's side where Megumi hit the ball and lunged it back on Misao's side…
> 
> Misao hit the ball again which came straight for Kaoru, lashing the ball back to Misao, Misao grounded it back somewhere on their side where the both fell trying to get it.
> 
> "1 POINT FOR MISAO!" Misao shouted
> 
> "Hooligan!" Sano snarled
> 
> "Shut your pie hole!" Misao teased…
> 
> "Where does she come up with these things?" Sano asked
> 
> "Cartoon network…" Kaoru spoke as she resurfaced. Swiping her hair backwards, she hadn't realized the attention she got.
> 
> "What?" she looked around at her friends…
> 
> "Nothing…"
> 
> The score was already tied and both sides needed one more point to win, who'd it be? No body knows. The score was already one to one, with several red cards in the game…
> 
> Who knew girls could be so violent…
> 
> Kaoru slammed the ball to Misao, where she slammed the ball to Megumi, who slammed it back to her, where she slammed it back to Kaoru and you get the general impression of how Bermuda triangle they were moving. Then the rays of the sun settled on Misao, like a heavenly beam and Misao, slammed the ball into the open, where---where, it slammed against the water…
> 
> Megumi and Kaoru screamed while holding their heads in bad lucky…
> 
> "What the fok just happened?" Sano inquired, pissed that Misao and her man which is a pair, won over two pairs…that was impossible…
> 
> "You guys lost and we won!" she spoke cockily…
> 
> "And yuh happy?" Sano laughed along
> 
> "Oh yeah!"
> 
> "Then eat shit, coz next time you going down!" he warned…
> 
> Megumi laughed, she leaned forward and gave Sano a kiss. Kaoru blushed, (so public) she thought…
> 
> Kenshin placed Kaoru off his shoulders, where he swam out and placed the barbeque sauce on the cooked chicken…
> 
> It seemed so good…
> 
> When the girls had taken a bath after their swim, they prepared some more meals and began putting on a fashion show…
> 
> "Our first contestant is Kaoru Kamiya, as you can see Kaoru wears an elegant short pants, allowing a lot of ass to show" Sano raised his brows in evilness. Kaoru rolled her eyes and continued walking in her black spike heels, black shorts which was stated from Sano allowed her bottom to show, some at least, a short top which resembled a bra in a lot of manners. It was tight and pressing cleavage in galore…
> 
> Kaoru smiled and then fell. Her heels was too tall. Getting up she said she was cool…
> 
> "I'm cool!" she limped…
> 
> "Our next contestant is Megumi Takani!" Sano spoke while they all looked upon the half naked woman. Her top was like rags only covering her twenty five cents, whereas her pants was fitted and snug so as Kaoru, her ass was showing as well…
> 
> Her heels where tall and wrapped around her calves…
> 
> Her pressed cleavage beamed haughtily. Bouncing to the boys, she leaned over and they swore nosebleed was on the way…
> 
> Sano slapped his hands against Aoshi's and Kenshin's eyes, who cracked his hands partly so they were peaking…
> 
> Megumi laughed and walked away with her ass twisting from side to side like a snake. The boys drooled while Kaoru folded her arms and glared them all…
> 
> Music then began playing, and miss Misao came out…
> 
> "And our last contestant is miss Misao!" she came out wearing a bikini top and Minnie. Her feet were bare, but her hair was loose accompanying her eyes in a seduction dance of gleam and want. Kenshin and Sano whistled at the little lady and Aoshi had to growl…
> 
> 'Even though he is a cold jackass, he's still a possessive motherass'
> 
> As the music played, Misao's Spanish or shall I correct, Latin musica began to play…
> 
> Immediately as if it were a vibe, Sano took his Spanish partner and began dancing with her…
> 
> Grabbing the raven head girl by her waist, she looked at him and got the idea. Twirling her, she spun and then Sano pushed her back into his arms, the both gyrated to the floor, where he send her between his legs and out through the next side. Her feet dashed from side to side, as she touched her body in a sensual manner. Turning on some men…
> 
> Sano leaned her down so her hands were touching the floor, gyrating his member against her ass, she moaned and pushed against him…
> 
> Their salsa didn't stop, they both went lower, until everyone clapped except a certain two…
> 
> Rising to her feet, she jumped onto his back where he leaned forward and she jumped off, they twirled and danced together some more until the music stopped. Trust Misao to get part of a song she's now downloading from the net on Kazaa or Imesh…
> 
> Kaoru and Sano were exhausted. Kaoru wasn't Sano's salsa chick for nothing, when they were younger, she had become his girlfriend on one strange meeting. That's when she thought she found her soul mate. She also took a tattoo on her right breast: a cross that bleed as serpents drank at the blood. It represented she was a real bad girl. And maybe she was…
> 
> Their relationship didn't thrive as Megumi had broken them up and things remained different---
> 
> And they were left that way---
> 
> It was sad when you thought of it, but then you just had to smile, and say they weren't meant to be and it's probably for the best…
> 
> Kaoru sighed. Everything was in order. The food soon came out, and everyone just had to dig in. Sano lifted two drum sticks and ate like a greedy king…
> 
> He even tried plucking at Megumi's chicken, who pounded him on the head.
> 
> "Baka!"
> 
> Everyone laughed and ate. It was a happy site, 'after all—this is all I need in the world---friends and family—' Kaoru inhaled deep…
> 
> FART((
> 
> "SANO?"
> 
> "Opps! Heh hehe!"
> 
> Kenshin leaned over the banister and exhaled deeply…
> 
> Everyone had to watch since it was quiet weird how he just got up and left…
> 
> "You guys" he started
> 
> "Y-es" they rang…
> 
> "Let's have a bonfire and sleep out?" he spoke…
> 
> "Great idea!" Sano and Misao thought…
> 
> "Himura, where's your brain?" Aoshi asked
> 
> "In my head—duh!"
> 
> "Listen, it's dangerous harboring on the beach at that late hour…" he spoke
> 
> "But, it's our private front, what's gonna get us except the crabs?" he asked
> 
> Aoshi was quiet…
> 
> "I'm in…" he sighed… "because, my Misao's in…" she smiled, hiding the kunnai's she once waved…
> 
> "You threatening him again, aren't you?" Kenshin asked
> 
> "Ah, no—no, of course not! What makes you say such a stupid thing?" she gave a stupid grin…
> 
> Kenshin raced his eyes up and down her body giving her goosebumps, in eye contact he glared: you can't lie chick…
> 
> Megumi quickly came to a positive conclusion after Sano had begged for some time to help in the preparation of their sleep out! They just had one itty-pitty problem, and that was Kaoru. She was afraid of bandits, crabs, and all night crawlers…
> 
> Kenshin promised him he wouldn't allow any harm to come to her. She thought it was sweet, but within her head she knew her greatest threat was him and those wild hormones…
> 
> It was the perfect time for the monster to attack, really it were. All he needed to do was take a bit of her and she was gone…
> 
> Her friends accompanied in their sing-song emploring, which she couldn't deny or hinder from. So, like a good girl, or foolish one, she agreed…
> 
> The gang, cut the bamboo at their bases hauling them over the 5 o' clock beach. The colours of the sun, fancied from extravagant pink to milky blue with streaks of gold. A sight for saw eyes… they thought…
> 
> Sano and Aoshi tied the bamboo together, making sure it arched in a specific 'c' manner. Megumi, had organized the bonfire on her own, while Misao and Kaoru made the flambos which would go around the perimeter of the grounds…
> 
> Then there was Kenshin who did the cutting of the bamboo…
> 
> He hauled back some strong tight bamboo where he flung it straight to the base of Aoshi's feet, the tall man picked up the bamboo and joined it with it's last piece. The girls looked at the circular dome and had to agree, something was missing…
> 
> Rubbing a thoughtful finger under their chins, a light bulb flashed over their heads and they knew they had the perfect answer. They ran off over the rocks, where they had left for some time. Then a black head pushed over the rocks, and Misao waved for them to come help. The sun was changing shades faster than anything…
> 
> Life of the night seem to slowly envelop them into it's world, but not so suddenly…
> 
> The boys hauled the coconut branches over the rocks and tied it to the made shift bamboo house…
> 
> They all looked back and marveled at their hard work and dedication…
> 
> They all gave a relaxing sigh and ran back up the hill for their sleeping wear, food and the basics…
> 
> Sano brought his stuff and most of Megumi's since she insisted she had to have her night creams and moisturizers…
> 
> 'women'
> 
> The others brought what they thought was important. Aoshi had agreed they'd learn to survive like in the wild. That's when three pretty ladies went crashing to the floor. They would haunt for their food. Taking their shirts off the boys, went out into the late waters to catch fish.
> 
> (7:00pm)
> 
> Misao snaps the flashlight button on, and the beam spreads across a path on the now dark beach. The waves sounded wild and hungry, but nevertheless it was very invigorating and soothing for their nerves. The gang had caught fish, and now all they needed was crab. Something that often freaked Kaoru…
> 
> Misao looked inside the borrow Kenshin had found on his own…
> 
> The hole seem deep, poking their stick deep into the hole, something shot out…
> 
> The girls screamed which send the animal scuttling to water…
> 
> "AFTER THAT CRAB MATES!" Sano shouted and the entire group ran after one tiny crab…
> 
> Megumi flung some sand straight on the crab and that it was it, it was dead…
> 
> "Wow fox, you really are a killer!" Sano spoke as he raised up the dead crab…
> 
> After two-three minutes the group sat down and began cussing over their terrible catch…
> 
> Kaoru snatched the torchlight from Misao's grasp and increased the beam so it was wide…
> 
> Passing it over the beach, no one expected to see the sight that boosted them
> 
> "Are you guys seeing what I'm seeing?" Aoshi asked
> 
> "OHHH YEAH!" the gang replied
> 
> Off they went and began picking up the quick little crabs that had rose from the moon…
> 
> Misao took of her shoes and placed the crabs in it. A scream rung the air and everyone looked at Kaoru.
> 
> "K-Kenshin…" she called as some crabs had crowded around her…
> 
> Kenshin quickly went to the damsel in distress…
> 
> He kicked the crabs away and moved her away…
> 
> Kiss((
> 
> Kaoru had to kiss him, it was for bravery's sake. For rescuing her…
> 
> Kenshin blushed. He really shouldn't, but he just did…
> 
> Holding her hands in his, she smiled and leaned her head against his shoulder…
> 
> "Aww easy that sweet! But this aint the time to play Romeo and Juliet, unless one of you will like to tell me how it feels to have crab munching on your ass…" Sano grumbled…
> 
> Kaoru flung a sand ball straight in Sano's big head and down fell the rooster head…
> 
> Everyone decided to cook the food with immediate progress and no time was wasted. Megumi and Kenshin cooked while Sano and Kaoru played hand strength…
> 
> "WOOHOO! YOU WILD JOU!" Sano shouted as they both were in the same position, middle…
> 
> Gritting her teeth, Sano had to admit, she was strong, but not strong enough. Increasing his strength in his hand, he pushed her hand back until it was touching the floor…
> 
> "Ha—ha! You lose chick!" he teased…
> 
> Kaoru pound the sand and growled…
> 
> "You cheated!" she blamed
> 
> "How?" he asked
> 
> "I dunno, you just did!" she spoke
> 
> (8:05pm)
> 
> The gang was now eating a third time for the day. Kaoru inspected her crab just checking to see it was dead and wasn't clawing at her…
> 
> Munching down in her food, she hadn't realize Sano glaring at her fish…
> 
> Sano's gaze had dropped to Kenshin, whose eyes hinted: don't even try it…
> 
> The gang ate in noisy consummation. Megumi spoke about her boring cheerleading, while Misao spoke of her Ninjustu and Kaoru spoke of her parents…
> 
> It was if the world revolved around women. Hasty, sassy and beautiful women. Major pain in the asses though…
> 
> "WELL I'M ALL DONE!" Misao spoke quiet loud…
> 
> Everyone looked at her in manner of: and??
> 
> She rolled her eyes and buried her bones somewhere way off to flambo…
> 
> The gang now sat at 8:45pm watching one another with stupid grins on their faces. Sano cuddled Megumi in his arms, while he tickled her, making her laugh and professed she loved him…
> 
> Her hair touched the sand, yet nevertheless, her eyes shone passion to love him…
> 
> Sano's expression was serious. His jaw was tight with sensuality and seduction, her tender index finger touched his lips, where he shut his eyes and kissed willingly. Then it were Aoshi and Misao, they had been kissing in this awkward position not minding if anyone was looking. Aoshi's hands went flying up her clothes, touching her bare back, she arched for him allowing him to lick the hollow of her throat. Such sensuality was made for rooms. I guess some people haven't heard of beds…
> 
> Then it came down to Kenshin and Kaoru, they just looked at one another as if they were in a serious staring competition. Kaoru felt so left out and lonely, yet deep down inside she felt afraid and in need. She wanted so badly to be loved…but not in the way Kenshin wanted…
> 
> Kaoru's eyes fluttered closed. Kenshin was just a boy… a boy with nice looks but scary behavior. Most girls wanted guys with the five stars.
> 
> = Knowledge (Kenshin had that) = Looks (Kenshin had too much of that) = Personality (he had a nice one and a bad one) = Money (yup, the cars tells yuh alone that he's rich) = Criteria (job= good, love= too much)
> 
> It made Kenshin sound like the perfect box of chocolates. So perfect, and she knew, it wasn't gonna last long…
> 
> And it didn't. Kenshin had given Kaoru something to fear now, his dark side, which would seduce and trance her down to a puddle. She didn't want this, she just wanted clean interaction she could harbor with him, but he wanted something way over the margin…
> 
> A rush of skin touched hers and her eyes fluttered open. When she turned to her side, Kenshin's eyes met her. They were so rich and defined in love and detail yet she knew this was just the makeup of a man…
> 
> Placing his fingers against her cheek, she looked at him worriedly. Their intimate moment was highlighted as the flames of the fires shaded the seduction and intensity of the moment. Her eyes searched over his face and she tried finding the mistakes he had hid so tight, he dare not show…
> 
> Then one at a time they surface, as he fought back the urge of just falling. She touched his cheek, where he leaned into her hands and gestured it with a pretty smile…
> 
> Closing his eyes, he took in the scent of Jasmine she wore, the way she smiled even though his eyes were shut and how good it felt to be bonded and joined…
> 
> Opening his eyes, he was convinced to show her everything he were…
> 
> Grabbing her close to him, he leaned her into his embrace and allowed the murderer to surface…
> 
> His eyes were no longer, the shade of revert amber, but more like red-flame amber, it scared her bad, but yet she wanted to touch him…
> 
> Touch the demon he was. Touching his cheek again, he smoothed in it, until he came closer, allowing all the evil in him to dance. Kaoru never felt so afraid. His face slanted closer to hers and then their lips touched…
> 
> They hadn't move until Kenshin's eyes closed. His lips opened and closed over hers, while she moaned in pleasure. This side of Kenshin had a bad vibe on her, he was setting her body adrift without even realizing it…
> 
> His tongue entered her mouth where she meekly responded. Two worlds joined as one…and now everything made sense…
> 
> The couples had stopped their loving, and decided to take night swims…
> 
> The girls changed off, and the 3 pairs headed straight for the milky waters that the moon had highlighted. Misao dived in while Aoshi followed on. The groups swam about, but no, not Kenshin and Kaoru. They had been kissing and touching. Kenshin's hand trailed up to her breasts, where he gently squeezed, allowing her to bit him on his neck in pain and pleasure. Squeezing harder, she wrenched her eyes shut and bit down harder, burying her face in his neck. Kenshin stopped and then lifted her up. She made a protesting scream and then he flung her into the water. She teased him, which he laughed to. Cupping her proud high ass, she moaned…
> 
> Leaning into his member, she felt how strong Kenshin's muscles twitched around her back. Pressing harder into his male member, Kenshin bit his lips, as he didn't think Kaoru had the slightest idea of what she was manifesting on his very sensitive shaft…
> 
> Cupping her hands behind his neck, she gyrated her ass hard against his member, which made him shut his eyes in pleasure. Passing his hands over her thighs, she waited for him…
> 
> 'You know what happens Himura! She just gets moody and ask what the hell you doing!' Kenshin moved his hands away. He didn't want Kaoru to go, he wanted her to stay…so if it meant restraining himself I guess he could live with that…
> 
> Kaoru groaned. Turning around he locked their mouths in one tight kiss…
> 
> Their figures were dark but with the moon right behind them, it increased desire to pleasure the next. Their heads touched while their hands wrapped around one another in both intimate manners.
> 
> "KAORU, KENSHIN!" Misao shouted
> 
> 'arhhh!'
> 
> "YEAH!" they both answered…
> 
> "You guys we should get out now, the tides rising…" she spoke
> 
> Kaoru nodded, Kenshin sighed. He just lost his moment with his woman…
> 
> Kaoru walked out the water with Kenshin close behind her. When Misao had turned to the both, she felt the tension waver thick. Her eyes scanned over Kaoru who was flushed and in cloud nine. Kenshin was more discreet. He seem to be contemplating, but with a big smile on his face?
> 
> Trailing her eyes she manage to see blood on his neck…
> 
> "Himura, you're bleeding!" Misao spoke worriedly
> 
> Kaoru's head flew around, and Kenshin was amazed.
> 
> "Where?" he asked
> 
> "On your neck!" she pointed….
> 
> Kaoru and Kenshin looked at his neck and just had to blush…
> 
> 'Isn't she affected he got hurt---ohh I see what's going on here, Hehehehe, naughty kenni, naughty kao!'
> 
> "Oh---what's that you got there, Kenni boy?" Misao asked
> 
> "N-Nothing!" he spoke
> 
> "You sure?" she asked
> 
> "P-positive…" he spoke
> 
> Misao laughed. Kenshin and Kaoru really were hopeless.
> 
> "Himura's got a heki… Himura's gotta heki!" Misao sang…
> 
> Everyone turned to him and marveled at the freshly cut bit mark…
> 
> Kaoru was taken back. She bowed her head and looked at her curled up toes…
> 
> Kenshin blushed but didn't mind it. If their bond was suppose to be known, all the better…
> 
> Coming to her he raised her chin, and smiled…
> 
> --------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> The gang sat around the campfire telling one another stories about their childhood.
> 
> "Remember those days, when you were my girl Jou?" Sano asked
> 
> Maybe he didn't know, but that sentence often had the attention of instigating trouble.
> 
> "Yeah!" she laughed…
> 
> "And remember how we took that tattoo and your mom made us clean out her shed?" he spoke
> 
> "Yeah!" she answered, "TATTOO?" Everyone asked
> 
> "Yeah!" they both answered…
> 
> "What tattoo?" they asked
> 
> Sano opened his shirt and on his chest was a bleeding cross with serpents drinking on it's blood. Now it was Kaoru's turn, she blushed…
> 
> "Oh come on Jou, show em, it's not like you got anything to show anyways!" he spoke
> 
> Kaoru pelt her shoe in his head and then sighed. Opening her shirt, the boys began blushing. There on her right breast, lay a tattoo of the same description…
> 
> Kenshin was taken back, so was Megumi…
> 
> "So what happened to you and Sano, Kao?' Misao asked
> 
> Sano and Kaoru sadden. They weren't sure they could explain. And then Megumi felt it, the numb feeling of betrayal and hurt. She couldn't do anything…
> 
> "T-Things…" Kaoru answered, as she looked up at Sano who gave a weak smile…
> 
> The attachment the both had seem strong, and the tension was deep. Kaoru felt like crying---
> 
> 'I can't keep doing this…'
> 
> "It's getting late!" Kenshin's voice was rash and deep. He didn't want to hear anymore. No…
> 
> They out fire and flambo's and went straight inside their makeshift home. Kenshin nudged Kaoru. She turned to him and he pulled her to her feet, then, he hauled her outside…
> 
> Carrying her to a far away place somewhere by the beach, Kaoru felt fear enclose within her stomach. He stopped and so did she. She swallowed…
> 
> "Why did you take that tattoo?" he asked
> 
> "Coz, I was Sano's girl…" Kaoru answered
> 
> "Kaoru, you may not know this!" he spoke
> 
> "Know, what?" she asked
> 
> "That I am just so foking angry at both of you!" he spoke
> 
> "What?" she was now in shock
> 
> "I WANT YOU TO GET THE FCKING THING OFF!" he gritted his teeth and turned to her. His eyes were that of the murderer that had surfaced…
> 
> Kaoru froze, "what if I don't?" she asked
> 
> Kenshin took out a knife that shone in the night's moon light milk…
> 
> 'Oh Kami-sama! What is he gonna do, kill me?'
> 
> Kenshin grinned…
> 
> --------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> An: oh my lord! Kenshin is soo bad! Tsk tsk! Anyway, another long chapter is up and running. I hope you guys like it too. Also any comments are welcomed.
> 
> __
> 
> History on Sano and Kaoru:
> 
> Sano and Kaoru were boyfriend and girlfriend, but it was Megumi who destroyed their relationship, the history of the two hasn't been fully explained. And hence I know I do have to explain it out in later chapters. Sano and Kaoru did Latin dancing when they were a couple, in that he called Kaoru his Spanish chick. The tattoo was a love symbol that both Sano and Kaoru would wear to show…
> 
> However, Kenshin does not like anyone to mark anything that is his (e.g. the tattoo on Kaoru) it shows how serious he is as Battousai in his claiming…
> 
> Should I continue?
> 
> No? yes?


End file.
